A New Life Together
by IdiotWithaBoxandaScrewdriver
Summary: Yoh thought that Hao was dead, but a close encounter in the middle of the night leads him to help to his reluctant brother. As things unfold forgotten memories surface and perhaps serve to rekindle a lost love. HaoxYoh
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: New story, with eventual twincest involved, so if you're not into that sort of thing I suggest you leave now and don't flood my inbox with negative reviews pertaining to my choice of romance, I will simply have them deleted. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

He drifted in between awareness and unconsciousness, unable to find the bliss of senselessness due to the movement and bumps that rattled him around inside the confined, dark space he was in and aggravated his various wounds. But the pain served to center his maddened, feverish mind and he focused on one simple idea, he had to get out of this prison.

His feet began to strike at the walls around him, until he felt one begin to yield and then he focused his efforts on that spot. The thing finally popped open, bringing in the sounds of a city that had previously been muffled. The sounds hurt his ears to hear, but he pulled himself out of the dark, seeking the light, and tumbled out onto black asphalt.

The impact hurt, but not more than the pain he'd already been in, and so he pushed himself to his feet and began to run, unmindful of the shouts that followed him as he pushed his way through the crowd, seeking only a place to hide, to be safe for now. When he finally stopped running he found himself in a dark little alley, the pungent stench of garbage thick in his nostrils.

His thin chest rose and fell rapidly under the soiled bandages that covered it as he panted with his mouth wide open. Huge dark eyes stared glassily around him, struggling to comprehend where he had been brought to. Beneath the pain-maddened state of his mind lurched a small grain of lucidness and it was that grain that finally understood where he was.

All at once a low growl bubbled out of his throat and his feverish eyes began to burn with malice. He turned and began to trot down the alley, a new goal in sight. His bare feet were cut by broken glass as he moved and so his path was marked by a trail of bloody footprints.

%&%&%&%&%

Yoh stared broodingly out the window at the rapidly darkening sky. It was going to rain, of that he was certain, but it didn't bother him, so long as he remembered to bring in the laundry before then. His mind was in truth far away, locked in the memories that were nearly a month old now, the memories of killing his brother.

It wasn't that it had been in a fit of rage, or over something petty, no, Hao had been aiming to destroy all of humanity if he had succeeded in taking control of the Great Spirit. But, Yoh felt insanely guilty all the same, like he should have done more to convince Hao to back off, that he should have been stronger, not for himself, but for Hao's sake. He should have found some way...

It was those thoughts plaguing him that had made him lose sleep and that was the reason his friends were so worried about him, though he could not tell them why he felt so horrible. They had celebrated afterwards, like anyone's death was something to be celebrated, but Yoh understood because of that he had to keep his feelings to himself, in fact, only Amidamaru knew truly what was depressing the normally happy-go-lucky shaman.

There was one part of it that he had even kept from Amidamaru, and that was the strange feeling that he had gotten as he was fighting Hao. He knew he wasn't just a fragment of Hao, his escape from Hao attempting to merge them was enough evidence of that, but as he had been preparing to strike down Hao, his heart felt like it was being ripped apart. The powerful feeling had frightened him, and still did, as his soul felt like there was piece of it gone and the absence ached.

"You did what had to be done." Amidamaru said to him, as he had many times before.

"If I had made more effort to understand him, to talk to him, maybe it wouldn't have been what had to be done." Yoh replied in a dull voice. Amidamaru could say nothing more, knowing his young charge's mood, and simply stood by him in silence. Yoh sighed and rested his chin on the windowsill, closing his eyes. Within minutes he was fast asleep and dreaming.

_He was sprawled out on a carpet of soft, sweet-smelling grass in the dark, staring up into the star-studded sky. He yawned and stretched lazily, thinking there was nothing better than this._

"_What are you doing, Yoh?" He grinned at the amusement in the other's voice and didn't have to look away from the stars to know the indulging expression the other had on his face. _

"_I'm stargazing." He replied. "It's relaxing."_

"_Hmm." The other simply said._

"_Did you know that the Chinese have different stories for the same stars?" Yoh asked._

"_I did know that."_

"_Do you think there are people out there that have different stories again, that all the different people of the world have different stories for the same stars?"_

"_I'll bet they do." A soft crunch of grass indicated that the other had sat down. _

"_Which do you think is right?"_

"_Maybe none of them are." The other said in his usual philosophical tone. It made Yoh chuckle._

"_Maybe all of them are." He responded._

"_That makes for an interesting thought." The other stated calmly. "You like the stars a lot, don't you, Yoh?"_

"_I think it would be neat to be able to look down and watch all the things going on down here, and I don't think stars can be hurt, can they?" Yoh said the last part in a wistful, grieving whisper._

"_So if you could wish to be a star..." Yoh shook his head._

"_A star can't do a lot of things that a person can, and I like those things." _

"_Like what?"_

"_Like kissing." Yoh closed his eyes and waited. A soft chuckle wafted over to him on the warm breeze and a pair of lips covered his, the love between the two of them making coloured lights like the Chinese fireworks go off behind his eyelids. But the fireworks were nowhere near as beautiful as his beloved's face, and so he opened his eyes..._

...And was jerked rudely out of sleep by a hard cuff on the back of his head. "The laundry needs to come inside." Anna ordered imperiously as Yoh rubbed at his sore head. "Let's go." She snapped and then spun on her heel and walked away. Yoh watched her go, resentment welling up inside him. She was supposed to be his fiancé, his future mate, and yet she treated him and his friends as though they were nothing but slaves to do her bidding.

He suffered the worst of her abuse though, in the form of both verbal threats and taunts along with physical abuses like slaps, hair-pulling and even occasionally kicks and punching. He had hoped when she had first come to him that she would mellow over time, that he could change her for the better, but she had cowed him, beating him into submission with barely any effort, he was after all a peaceful person at heart.

Still there was that resentment though, the feeling that he should stand up to her whispering underneath the fear, the whispers that told him that he could have something better, and strangely, that once he had something better. It confused him, but he had accepted that this life was not the one that he wanted, and the impending marriage was one that he definitely didn't want, no matter what his grandfather, the patriarch of the family, had to say.

He turned his thoughts away from these musings to the dream he had just had as he picked up the basket and started pulling laundry off the clothesline. The voice of the other in the dream seemed familiar to him now that he was thinking about it, but for the life of him he couldn't think who it would be, and why they would be kissing him.

The dream had not felt random, as so many usually were, but rather had the feel of a memory to it, though Yoh knew it wasn't his memory. Or, perhaps it was? Yoh knew that people could be reincarnated, whether at will in the case of Hao, or randomly, as most people were, and thought perhaps the dream was a memory from another life he had lived. Satisfied with the explanation he switched off his mind and allowed his body to go through the practiced motions of taking down the laundry.

As he was walking back with the full basket he was suddenly hit in the side and dropped the basket, cursing his inattentiveness as unseen hands in the dusk latched around his throat. He grasped at the arms and stared into the dark, trying to see his attacker. Dark, burning eyes swam into focus and Yoh let out a strangled noise of surprise as his brother's hands slowly tightened like a vice around his neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh reached out with his hands to push Hao away, connecting with his chest. Hao stumbled back with a startled yelp of pain and scrunched up as he stood, almost doubling over. Yoh could hear soft, gasping wheezes escaping his brother's lips. Hao was hurt, badly it seemed. He instantly felt a twinge of guilt for hurting him, even though it was Hao who had attacked first.

Yoh moved forward, reaching out a hand to help Hao. Hao saw it and moved back, snarling softly in the back of his throat, his eyes huge and maddened. Yoh paused, trying to let Hao know that it was alright, and took the moment to have a good look at his twin. To put it simply, Hao looked horrible.

His long dark hair was matted and snarled and his skin, where Yoh could see was streaked with sweat and blood and dirt. A soiled bandage was wrapped sloppily around his chest and his whole body had gotten thinner, gaunt. The only other piece of clothing covering Hao's body was a pair of tattered, bloodstained dark jeans and a strange, leather-looking collar around his neck.

"It's ok Hao." Yoh said in a soft voice, trying to move closer to his brother again. Hao staggered back, tongue lolling as he panted for air. "You're hurt." Yoh said, trying to appeal to whatever reason his brother had left. "I'm going to get help, stay here."

He picked up the laundry basket and hurried inside, aiming to find Faust to help him with Hao. As he stepped inside he realized what a bad idea that was. If anyone else knew that Hao was here, he would surely be killed.

Yoh instead set the basket down to be folded later and headed for the bathroom. He rummaged and found the first aid kit, which, this being a household in which war wounds could be frequent, held more than just the standard band-aids and disinfectant. He took the box with him, along with a sheet, thinking that he could use it if Hao's wounds proved to be more extensive than he thought.

He ran silently as he could back out to the backyard, and stared in dismay at the spot his brother had been standing in. Hao wasn't there anymore, and Yoh could see no sign of him when he checked around the yard. He sighed and sat down as thunder rumbled in the sky.

A splash of red gave him pause and he stood up to examine it. It was a bloody footprint, and Yoh could see that a trail of them led away from the yard. He glanced nervously back at the inn, fearful of Anna's wrath, but then steeled himself. His brother needed his help, and he was never one to deny anyone, no matter who they were, the help they needed. He clutched the first aid kit and the sheet to himself and then padded along the path of bloody footprints.

A soft sprinkle of rain was beginning to fall when Yoh got to the cemetery. The footprints led inside and he followed them at a quicker pace, not wanting the trail to be washed away by the rain. He cursed softly, finding it was getting harder to find the footprints as the rain fell. He lifted his eyes and searched for some other sign of Hao's passing.

Shaking rain out of his eyes he spotted a crypt with its door slightly ajar. Thinking it was as good a lead as any, and a convenient spot to wait out the rain that was quickly becoming a full on torrent in the middle of a thunderstorm, he ambled over to the door, opened it all the way, and stepped inside.

His instincts kicked in and he narrowly avoided being grabbed again by his frantic brother, whose wheezing breaths came fast and uncertain now and whose movements were erratic and frantic. Yoh let go of the items he was holding and held out his arms in a placating gesture, hoping that Hao would come to his senses.

Hao responded by curling his lips over his teeth in a hideous snarl and lunging at Yoh again. Yoh gave up on making his delirious brother to see reason and slid into an offensive position, grabbing on to his brother's wrists in one hand, spinning and then wrapping one arm around Hao's thin neck, putting him in a chokehold. Hao struggled weakly against his hold, but soon slumped against Yoh, wheezing softly.

Yoh forced his brother to lie down on his back between two of the pillars that held up the crypt and ripped the sheet into two long strips. One he used to bind Hao's hands together and then to the one pillar. The other he used to tie Hao's feet together and then to the other pillar. When he was done Hao was stretched out on the ground, uselessly struggling against the bonds that held him captive.

Yoh ignored the struggles for the moment and worked on getting the soiled bandages off Hao's chest. As he unwrapped them a sick smell wafted up to him, making him wrinkle his nose in disgust. He let out a moan of dismay as the last bit of bandage fell away, revealing the terrible wound underneath.

It was a deep slice that ran from navel to collarbone in the center of his chest. The scab was a sick blackish colour and oozed white-grey pus from cracks in it. Some of the skin around the wound had a grey, dead colour to it. Hao actually let out a faint whimper when Yoh touched the edge of the scab and Yoh quickly withdrew his hand. He knew though that Hao would die if the wound wasn't cleaned, and he knew that to do so would be greatly painful.

Yoh began to murmur soft, soothing things to Hao, what they were he wasn't sure, all his concentration was on his hands, which he rested on either side of the wound on Hao's chest, and then quickly squeezed together as much as he could. Thick white pus erupted from beneath the scab as it seemed to simply disintegrate.

Hao screamed in agony at the treatment and thrashed with the vigour that only immense pain could conjure. Yoh gritted his teeth and kept going, pressing and squeezing as pus oozed out of the wound, not stopping until only fresh, red blood flowed from any part of it. Yoh then took the small knife that was in the kit and used it to cut away the dead skin around the wound.

By this point Hao's screams had died down into low, anguished moans and he simply tugged feebly every time the knife sliced into his skin. Yoh's heart wrenched and he bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed, hating having to cause Hao this kind of pain. What made it worse was the knowledge that the original wound had been made by his own hand, and so Hao's predicament was really his fault.

He finally finished his grisly task and then soaked a cloth in disinfecting fluid. Hao jerked and moaned at the burn of the alcohol against his tattered flesh. Yoh finished quickly and rebound the wounds with fresh gauze. He shifted his attention to Hao's bloody feet, which were cut up from gravel and glass. He cleaned them and bound them as well, Hao softly moaning the entire time.

_He gasped in the darkness, struggling to hold back tears. Everything had happened so fast and all that he could remember was the blood..._

"_Yoh, it's alright." A hand lightly touched his. _

"_How can it be alright?" Yoh demanded shrilly, grabbing on to the other's hand. He couldn't see them clearly in the dark, all he could make out was their outline. "You're hurt." He whimpered. "You're hurt because I wasn't paying attention."_

"_No, I was hurt because I didn't want you to be the one that was hurt." The other explained patiently, calmly, as though he didn't have blood staining his clothes. "Remember who I am, Yoh. A silly wound like this isn't going to do me any harm." _

"_But you're still in pain." Yoh sniffled._

"_Physical pain always passes, always does." The other sighed. "Other pain doesn't fade so quickly, like the pain that I would have if I lost you or if you got hurt." His cheek was softly kissed. "I would suffer the pain of a thousand more wounds like this if it meant never seeing you hurt."_

Yoh blinked and found himself once again kneeling on the cool stone floor of the crypt, staring down at his gasping brother. "It's ok, Hao." He whispered, lifting one hand to stroke Hao's matted hair. "This pain will pass, I promise. I'll look after you until it does, ok?"

Hao stared up at him with dim, uncomprehending eyes. He seemed to be trying to decipher who exactly Yoh was and what was happening. Finally though the clouded onyx eyes rolled back as Hao slipped into blissful unconsciousness and Yoh stopped stroking his hair. Yoh then did something that confused him. He leaned down and kissed Hao's clammy cheek ever so gently.

"I'll be back later." He whispered. Hao remained senseless and Yoh reluctantly got up and headed for the door, unable to shake the feeling that there was something important here that he was still missing.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh awoke the next morning and instantly was awake. He had to go check on Hao, make sure nothing had happened to him. Amidamaru appeared as Yoh was pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of track pants. "I don't think I've ever seen you move so quickly in the morning." The samurai spirit commented with a chuckle. Yoh fished around his sock drawer and found the money he'd saved up from birthdays, his mother randomly deciding he needed money and whatever change and spending money he'd managed to save up and hide from Anna out of the sock it was stuffed in and pocketed it.

"Amidamaru, I have something to show you, but you have to swear to me you will tell no one what I am doing." Amidamaru blinked at the very serious tone of Yoh's voice. It could only mean that the situation was very serious indeed.

"You know that I trust you and would never betray you." He answered without a moment's hesitation. "I will keep your secret, no matter what it is." Yoh's face relaxed into a smile then and he headed out of his bedroom and padded down the stairs silently, not wanting to wake anyone up, especially Anna.

He set out at a trot down the road, the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon and the only sounds the calls of birds waking up as well. He didn't go on his normal running route but instead he headed to the local drugstore, which thankfully was open all night and all day. He purchased a lot of gauze bandages, not wanting anyone getting suspicious at the lack of them, some general antibiotics, a couple of thermoses, a water bottle, a couple of cloths and aspirin.

"Er, Yoh?" Amidamaru asked as Yoh carried the bags full of items.

"All in good time, Amidamaru." Yoh replied. "It's easier to show you than to try and explain." Amidamaru nodded, though he still frowned in confusion, especially when Yoh turned to walk through the cemetery. He was even more confused when Yoh pushed open the door to one of the crypts and stepped inside.

Amidamaru stepped in a beat after Yoh and recoiled in surprise. There, lying tied between two pillars was Hao Asakura himself. Amidamaru's first thought was that somehow Yoh had captured Hao, but as he looked closer and saw the feverish flush to Hao's skin, the bandages and the restless way he shifted in sleep, he realized that wasn't the case after all.

"I couldn't take him to Faust, but I couldn't let him die." Yoh explained, placing a hand on Hao's forehead. Hao jerked but did not wake. "You understand, right?"

Amidamaru looked at the thousand-year old shaman, who was currently having his bandages changed, seeing the wounds and gaunt state of his body rather than the monster everyone else always saw. He'd saved the lives of opponents before, when he was alive. Those who had come against him and then later been found close to death he'd nurse back to health and then send on their way. He understood, they were all human, and they all hurt and wished for someone to take that hurt away.

"I do understand, and I will not tell anyone that he's here." He replied finally. "You probably don't want to spend too much time here at a time, though."

"I know." Yoh replied, gently shaking Hao at least slightly conscious in order to tip a small amount of water down his throat. "Will you come around and check on him for me, throughout the day, and get me if something doesn't look right?" Amidamaru nodded his head and Yoh smiled, lightly stroking Hao's bangs. He then sighed and reluctantly stood up to leave.

It was a quiet walk back to the inn, each of them pondering their own private thoughts. Yoh stopped short when they got close to the inn, seeing a black car parked by the curb. He didn't know anyone who drove a car like that, and certainly no one who drove a car whose trunk door was dented like that. He shook his head and ambled inside, thankful for the heat that made sweat drip down his body, giving the illusion that he had in fact done his running.

"You're late." Anna snapped as soon as he walked in the door. "And we have visitors." Yoh calmly and methodically removed his shoes and padded for the stairs. "Where are you going?" Anna demanded, grabbing on to his hair from behind.

"If we have visitors I should be dressed and showered, should I not?" Yoh responded slowly. Anna glared at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was trying to be clever and then released him, pushing him towards the stairs. Yoh took a quick cold shower and changed into his customary jeans and open white button-up shirt.

He thudded down the stairs, taking them two at a time and then halted in the doorway to the living room. The Iron Maiden and Marco were sitting inside, being served tea by a very nervous-looking Tamao, though that was no huge feat. Marco glared at Yoh suspiciously, and a niggling thought began to form in his head.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Yoh asked in a friendly tone.

"There is a matter of grave importance, I'm afraid." The Iron Maiden said in her airy, toneless voice. "You recall the day that you defeated Hao?"

"How could I forget?" Yoh muttered.

"Yes, well, it was not his complete demise, as we found him wounded and near death that day." The Iron Maiden went on, ignoring his sarcasm. 'Ahhh' Yoh thought to himself, finding his suspicions were being confirmed.

"And what did you do with him?" This came from Horohoro.

"We kept him, as we were looking for a way to rid the world of him, permanently." Marco explained. "We thought perhaps your family would know of something, so we came here." He gritted his teeth, like the thought of asking for the Asakuras' help hurt him. "Unfortunately, somehow he managed to escape while we were driving in the city."

"How did he do that?" Ren asked.

"We don't know." Marco growled. "He was weak, wounded gravely and deathly ill, so he shouldn't have had the strength to kick his way out of the trunk."

"But, couldn't he have just used his powers?" Ryu asked.

"No, we found a spell to seal his powers, he can't use them at all." The Iron Maiden said with a touch of smugness in her voice. Yoh's mind turned to the strange collar around Hao's neck. He was willing to bet that it was that little piece of leather that was keeping Hao's powers in. He also bet that it wouldn't be as simple as cutting it to get it off, not with the X-Laws involved.

"So, what can we do for you?" He asked the X-Laws, keeping his face carefully worried.

"For starters, you haven't seen him at all, have you?"

"Not in this house, no." Yoh replied, not liking to outright lie. He found if he phrased a sentence right people thought he was saying something else entirely. Marco nodded his head, seemingly believing that Yoh had not seen him at all because of his words.

People considered Yoh not very bright, but he was, he just couldn't pay attention worth a damn and that reflected poorly on schoolwork and often socially. It was a sort of shield at this point; if people believed him to be dim, they wouldn't consider that maybe he was capable of being a threat. Besides, when Hao had come on to the scene, Yoh found it best not to act too smart, because then he might have been associated more with Hao.

"We can keep an eye out for him." He offered kindly. This seemed to satisfy them at least for the moment. Yoh decided to take it a step further to ensure they would not suspect him. "And you are welcome to stay here if you wish."

The Iron Maiden wrinkled her nose and sniffed daintily. "While you may not be cut from the same cloth as your brother, you are still tainted by sin, and I will not stay in the same place as that taint." She said in a superior tone. One or two of Yoh's friends growled at her words, but Yoh merely bowed respectfully and saw them to the door. He couldn't help the feeling of relief that washed over him when they were gone, even if he knew they would be back.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh waited until lunch was done to slip out to check on Hao. Amidamaru had gone a couple times and reported that Hao had simply been unconscious the entire time. Yoh took with him a pillow and a blanket to make Hao a little more comfortable on the cool, hard stone of the crypt.

The two of them walked in silence for awhile. "The X-Laws in the picture are going to make this course more dangerous." Amidamaru commented.

"I don't think anything could be more dangerous than Hao's possible reactions when he wakes up." Yoh replied.

"But he can't use his powers." Amidamaru pointed out.

"You think that will stop him if he's in a homicidal rage." Amidamaru conceded the point. "If I play my cards right, the X-Laws will never know he's here."

They came to the crypt and just before Yoh opened the thick door, he thought he heard the sounds of screams inside. He pushed open the door hurriedly, terrified he'd find Hao locked in a struggle with an assailant. But, if there was an assailant, it was one only Hao could see. He was thrashing against the bonds that held him, eyes wide and empty, screaming though it sounded as though his throat was already raw.

Yoh trotted to his side. "Hao, Hao it's alright, there's nothing to fear." Hao didn't even seem to register that someone else was there, his eyes just staring blankly at nothing. He continued to thrash and Yoh was thankful for the soft sheets that bound him, not only because they kept him from doing anything foolish, but because they would not chafe and cut his wrists and ankles like something else might.

Yoh could see that trying to talk to Hao wasn't working, so he decided to try another tactic that spoke to the primal instincts of the human mind. Boy, Anna would have a heart attack if she knew he actually could remember that lesson, and many others. Either that or she'd work on trying to dumb him down, Yoh knew she wanted him subservient to her.

He shook those thoughts off though and manoeuvred himself so that he was cradling Hao's head in his lap. He stroked his brother's matted hair and began to sing a lullaby that his mother had sung to him as a child. Slowly, Hao stopped fighting, though his eyes remained unfocussed. After awhile a faint sob escaped the elder twin's lips.

"Kaa-san." Hao whimpered.

"Shh, your mother's not here, I'm afraid." Yoh said soothingly. "It's just me." The dim eyes tried to focus.

"Koi?" Hao asked in a hoarse voice. Yoh's heart skipped a beat for some reason at the word. Had Hao had a lover in this or another life? The dark eyes were closing now though, Hao surrendering to the siren call of sleep. Yoh stayed for a couple minutes in the same position, gently stroking his fingers through Hao's hair.

_A cool hand touched his feverish forehead and then placed a cool cloth upon it. "You should not do this, my lord." He protested weakly. "Not for the likes of me."_

"_I believe that all men are equal." replied a mellow, smooth voice. "Now hush, you are hurt and you are sick and you are weak. I will not hear any more foolishness from you."_

"_But-" He was silenced by a skein of water being pressed against his lips. He drank eagerly, when was the last time he'd had water so sweet and pure? _

"_My apprentice must be well if he is to learn."_

"_Apprentice, but... but... I'm just a nobody, a-a nothing!"_

"_You are not a nothing, and don't let me hear you calling yourself that ever again." The voice snapped sternly. "You have a gift, and would do well to learn how to use it." He felt sleep calling to him and tried to stay conscious just a little longer. Slim, long fingers touched his head, lightly caressing his hair. "Rest now, Yoh, you need to rest." _

Yoh blinked and stared down at Hao's face with a pondering expression. The more of these little visions he had, the more he was sure he had heard the voice of the other somewhere. It frustrated him a little bit that he could never see the other's face, as it felt important, but thought that it would reveal itself in good time.

For the moment he simply lifted Hao's prone body to slip the blanket underneath and around him, cocooning him in warmth and placing the pillow under his head. That done he inspected the crypt, thought of a couple more things he could probably use in there and then stood up, dusting off his pants and heading out the door.

"What was that about, Yoh?" Amidamaru asked once they were outside.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Yoh asked.

"For a moment you went all stiff and funny, I thought he was doing something to you." Amidamaru replied.

"No, just a thought that occurred to me." Yoh wasn't comfortable with anyone knowing about his little visions, he just had this strange feeling that none of them would understand it, and if he knew anything, it was to trust his feelings. Amidamaru didn't pry further, and the two of them set out for home again.

"Where have you been?" Anna screamed at him when he was back.

"I went out for a bit." Yoh said in a carefully measured voice.

"Where?" Anna demanded.

"Just for a walk, I don't have to tell you where I am all the time." Yoh saw the slap coming and turned his head so the blow wouldn't be too bad. It still stung, but not as much as it could have.

"You dare-"

"I need my alone time." Yoh interrupted her, drawing on every ounce of courage he had. "As long as I get my work done, that shouldn't be a problem, should it?" Anna opened her mouth, and then closed it again, obviously trying to think of a way to counter his argument. "Let me put it this way, when I'm out there, I can keep my eye out for Hao." Anna's eyes narrowed for a moment but she nodded her head tersely finally.

"Get in the kitchen, the X-Laws are coming for dinner tonight." She ordered, prodding him in the chest with one finger. Yoh nodded his head and ambled into the kitchen.

"Do you think they'll search the cemeteries?" Amidamaru asked in a whisper when they were alone in the kitchen.

"I don't think they'll think that Hao is looking for somewhere to hide." Yoh responded. "They thought he was too weak to even escape so they probably figure he's wandering lost and disoriented somewhere. They'll probably check the hospitals first and then keep their eyes around here, this house, because I'm family, his brother."

"So you're sure?" Amidamaru asked again worriedly. Yoh was quiet, his mind ticking away as he stirred the rice.

"The X-Laws can be clever, in some ways. They are good at thinking on the fly, I'll give them that, and they're good at finding people's weak points, but they're not that smart." Yoh replied. "Even Marco isn't as clever as he likes to think and he defers to the Iron Maiden's will. She's eleven, she may be smart in her own way, but she's young and liable to make mistakes, especially because she's so single-minded. So, I am almost one hundred percent sure, the last bit that is unsure is just caution, one should never assume anything after all."

Amidamaru let out a heavy exhale of relief, hearing the assurance in Yoh's voice. It was when Yoh didn't sound sure of himself was when he learned he had to worry. He even managed a small chuckle, which made Yoh look up at him with a smile tugging at his lips.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that some people would be mightily surprised if they realized how smart you really are."

"And also probably very worried." Yoh pointed out. Amidamaru nodded in agreement. It was better for now to act the fool and take the consequences than to show his smarts and perhaps expose Hao in the process.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao woke up abruptly, as he always did. He didn't linger between sleeping and waking, rather he popped right out of sleep and was fresh to start the day. Only this time he didn't pop up, not in a physical sense anyways. He frowned in confusion, tugging at the things binding his wrists and ankles.

He came to the realization that he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there. The inside of his mouth felt gummy, his chest and feet hurt, but there was a blanket on him and a pillow under his head. He tugged at the bonds on his wrists again, but though they were not too tight, they were well-tied and would not budge.

He stopped fighting and allowed his body to relax, breathing deeply as he sorted out his tangled emotions. He was tied, though he seemed to have been treated gently, and he seemed to be inside somewhere stone. He had no recollection of coming here, only flashes of distorted memories that he was unsure were actually real.

He heard noise from outside and tensed up, waiting for the worst. Daylight hit his face and he winced at the brightness, narrowing his eyes against the glare. He could make out a figure in the doorway, but was only able to see his face when he shut the door behind him. Yoh stared back at him with surprise in his wide dark eyes, looking so much like one Hao had known long ago that his heart ached and his mind raged all at once.

"Get me out of these!" He bellowed at his lesser half. Yoh jerked at the sound of his voice, but still stood there, not moving.

"Do you know who I am?" Yoh asked him. Hao snarled at his brother.

"Of course I do!" He snapped. "What kind of stupid question is that?" Yoh put the pack he was carrying down and walked over to where Hao was.

"It was a fair question." Yoh replied, untying Hao's ankles. "You've been delirious every other time you've been conscious this last week."

"Is that how long it's been since our battle?" Hao snarled.

"No, it's been almost a month since then." Yoh replied, untying Hao's wrists. Hao sat up quickly, hitting Yoh across the head and stood up, backing as far away as he could from his brother. Yoh rubbed at the back of his head, but didn't seem too concerned by Hao's display of anger.

"A month? Then where was I before I was here?" Hao demanded.

"The X-Laws had you." Yoh explained bluntly. "You escaped as they were bringing to us to see if we could find a way to get rid of you for good."

"Then what am I doing here?" Hao asked. "Why didn't you bring me back to them?" Hao felt his confusion grow as Yoh shook his head sadly.

"You really don't understand me at all, do you?" He sighed. "I wasn't going to hand you over to those torturers in the state you were in. I don't believe that destruction is the only way to achieve a goal. Most of all, I don't think that violence is an acceptable means of getting what you want."

"Then why did you strike me down?" Hao sneered, poking at the hole in Yoh's logic. Yoh gave him another sad look that made his insides squeeze in an odd way.

"I only did that because there was no other way left." Yoh murmured, sitting down on the ground. "I wasn't about to stand there and let you destroy humanity. One life, or billions, I chose the lesser of two evils, and not a day went by that it didn't haunt me." Something clicked in Hao's mind.

"So, this isn't just about being a goody-goody. This is about you wanting forgiveness for your folly? Well you can forget it." Hao declared with no small amount of satisfaction.

"I would not ask your forgiveness." Yoh replied, his words wiping the smirk from Hao's face. "Simply knowing you are alive and well is enough to ease my burden into something a little more bearable." Yoh smiled slightly and then reached into his pack. "I brought you some clean clothes, and some water." He said, placing said items on the ground. "I'll come by with food later, now that you're awake."

"Who says I'm going to stay here?" Hao snapped.

"Where would you go?" Yoh questioned. "That collar around your neck prevents you from using your powers." Hao reached up and tugged at the collar, realizing with Yoh's explanation that he really couldn't use his powers after all. "It can't be taken off except by the spell that locked it there."

"Well, did you think about finding the spell?" Hao growled in irritation.

"I thought I'd wait until you woke up, in case you recognised the markings on it." Yoh explained. He took a piece of folded up paper and slid it as far as he could towards Hao. Hao looked at it suspiciously and then back into Yoh's earnest eyes. He sat down, feeling fatigued already, and reached for the piece of paper. He stared quizzically at the marks drawn on the scrap and shook his head.

"I don't know these symbols, these are not mine. They look Celtic, maybe." He said dismissively. Yoh nodded his head and sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"I'll talk to my family then, get them to send me all the spell books we have, tell them I want to learn more than just the fighting aspect." Yoh murmured thoughtfully almost to himself. Hao stared at Yoh as though he were some kind of alien.

"Are you telling me you're going to help get this collar off?" He demanded. Yoh nodded his head. "Why would you do that?"

"Do you want to have to stay here, powerless?" Yoh asked in reply.

"Of course not. What kind of stupid question is that?"

"I don't want you to have to stay here either. It's like when you see a lion in a zoo, in a cage, that beauty, that fierceness is dampened by the bars, and I'm sure the spirit of the creature suffers as well. To have you stay here would be just the same as putting a lion in a cage, and I don't like it."

"You realize that most people would be thrilled to find themselves with an advantage over their enemy." Hao stated in a condescending tone.

"I never considered you an enemy." Yoh replied. Hao fell silent in surprise. The two of them watched each other uneasily for a couple minutes. Yoh then shifted and brought out the first aid kit. "You should have your bandages changed." He said, moving towards Hao. Hao stiffened and glared, warning Yoh with his eyes and posture to back off. "Can you do it yourself?" Yoh asked him, pushing the kit towards him.

Hao huffed and unwound the bandage over his chest. He spent a moment staring at the wound with clinical interest before taking out more gauze bandage and winding it around himself. Yoh pushed the clean clothes over to him as well. Hao stood up and turned his back to Yoh to change.

"How is it that I'm clean?" He asked, noting he was free of dirt and sweat.

"I brought a basin of water and some clothes and washed your body while you were unconscious, brushed your hair too." Yoh explained, blushing slightly. Hao wondered at that blush, but said nothing else, absentmindedly reaching up to finger comb the chestnut brown strands of his hair. It did seem rather clean and neat, he had to give Yoh that.

"No one else knows I'm here?" Hao asked, unable to suffer the thought that anyone else had seen him in as vulnerable a state as Yoh had described to him.

"No one but Amidamaru, I didn't think they would understand or wish me to help you as I have." Yoh explained. "Amidamaru will come by to check on you a couple times throughout the day, to make sure things are alright with you."

"What makes you think that I wouldn't be alright?" Hao snapped angrily. Yoh blinked at him calmly.

"I found you half-dead, delirious with pain. You're mortal, you can be hurt and you have no way of defending yourself against your enemies right now." Yoh replied with certainty. "It's only for a little while, until we can get that collar off of you. And then you can do whatever you please."

"And if it pleases me to kill you?" Hao asked dangerously. Yoh flinched slightly, but didn't look away from his angry eyes.

"I will fight back, but knowing that you might try won't stop me from getting that collar off you." He said in a quiet voice. Hao blinked at him, feeling his anger evaporate into confusion again. Yoh sighed and stood up, placing a water bottle on the floor before shouldering his pack. "I'll let you rest in peace for a little while. I'll be back later with food."

Hao grunted a reply as Yoh headed for the door. He didn't move from his seated position on the floor until he was sure Yoh was gone. His shoulders then sagged and he crawled over to the makeshift bed, sliding underneath the blanket and settling on to his side. He was exhausted and was asleep almost as soon as he had settled down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf: I own nothing!

_Hao watched his pupil concentrating on his task. The young man was meant to summon a leaf sprite and so far he was finding it a little difficult to concentrate. He kept looking up and around nervously, as though he were afraid of being caught. Hao knew he was afraid of being caught by the wrong person, as he already had been once. _

_He took the opportunity while his student was otherwise occupied to give him a critical look-over. The other certainly was still too skinny, but he had put on some weight. His skin had lost that pasty, greyish tone and the dark circles around his eyes disappeared. He was a handsome young man, with a soft face, deep dark eyes and short, spiky chestnut brown hair a few shades lighter than Hao's own black locks. The funny thing was, Hao found them similar looking. Did that make him a narcissist? _

"_Well done." He congratulated when his pupil finally managed to summon a small leaf sprite. The boy, because he was barely past manhood and still retained such childish looks, looked up at him with surprise and flushed pride on his face. Hao felt his heart thumping fast; his student really was beautiful._

"_I-I did well, my lord?" the pupil stuttered, twisting his obi nervously in his hands. Hao reached out and placed a hand on his head. The other instantly flinched and ducked away from the touch, backing up a few paces. "You are kind my lord." _

"_Alright, my student, wash up now." Hao sighed. "Dinner will be ready soon." His pupil perked up at the mention of food and dashed off. Hao followed at a more sedately pace, pausing to pick up Matamune from his pillow. He scratched the feline's ears as his quick mind churned out ways to woo his young student. _

Hao woke up, as he always did, leaping into wakefulness without the transition between sleep and wakefulness that most had. He was lying on his side, tangled in the blanket that Yoh had left him, the pillow discarded a few feet away. It seemed his sleep had been restless. He frowned in annoyance; he hurt.

Without the watchful eyes of Yoh to cause injury to his remaining dignity, Hao saved his cut up feet the discomfort of walking and crawled over to the first aid kit, seeking relief from the pain that throbbed in both his chest and his feet. He found a couple of aspirin and dry-swallowed them, grimacing at the feeling.

He sat back and wondered about the dream. It was an old memory, one of the many he had tried to suppress. Apparently he hadn't done a good enough job. It was strange though that his mind would drudge up that memory. He could think of nothing that would have prompted it, unless... No, it was foolishness to think that somehow Yoh had any connection to the one in the memory, utter and complete idiocy.

They were alike, his mind told him, Yoh and the one from so long ago. It was true both of them were compassionate, trusting, optimistic and cheerful, but that still meant nothing at all. He'd long given up hope that he would meet his student, and eventual lover, ever again.

His dark thoughts were cut short by the creaking of the door. "What do you want?" Hao snarled as soon as Yoh's face appeared. Yoh frowned slightly as he stepped inside and he held up a thermos.

"I said I would bring you food, didn't I?" He asked in reply. Hao felt slightly foolish for having forgotten and that made him angry.

"What makes you think I want your food?" He hissed. Yoh sat down, sliding the thermos and a pair of chopsticks close to Hao.

"Where else are you going to get food from?" Yoh asked in an annoyingly calm tone. "You don't have money, I'll bet it hurts to walk and you don't even have shoes, the X-Laws are out patrolling the streets for any sign, any rumour of you, and you have no powers." He reminded the elder. Hao felt his mouth twist into an ugly expression. "It's the truth and you know it."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Hao muttered petulantly.

"No." Yoh agreed. "You don't. There's a lot about my life that I don't like." Hao gave him an odd look. Yoh always seemed so stupidly happy; what didn't he like about his life?

"What does that mean?" He growled, reluctantly curious. Yoh gestured at the thermos, clearly wishing him to eat. Hao pulled it to himself and opened the top. The smell of noodles, broth and spices made his empty stomach growl with want. It was simply noodles and broth, poor fair in Hao's opinion for someone who had eaten in Great Spirits knows when.

"I thought it best to start with something plain, sometimes something rich after not eating for a long time can do more damage than good." Yoh explained at Hao's reproachful look. Hao was too hungry to argue about that and tucked in to the noodles. After a moment Yoh spoke again. "I might act like I have a perfect life, but no life is perfect, not even yours as it was before our battle I'd wager."

"Don't speculate on my life." Hao said warningly. Yoh shrugged in acceptance and went on.

"I envy the fact that you are free to do whatever you wish, you are your own master and never worried about what anyone else would have to say about what you do." Yoh sighed. "I found out during the tournament that the only reason I was still was alive was so that I could kill you. And then there's Anna..."

"What about Anna?" Hao asked in irritation when Yoh fell silent. Yoh silently lifted up the hem of his t-shirt, revealing a large, purpling bruise on his abs.

"I asked Anna if I could take a break to get some water, because I was feeling dizzy in the heat. She stamped on my chest and yelled at me for being a slacker, even though I'd already been at my training for an hour." Yoh said in a soft tone. "It's always like that." He said bitterly. "No one should have to get used to being hit and yelled at for such little things, but I have."

Hao was silent, fishing out the last of the noodles from the thermos. He had never thought of that before, Anna's tendency towards violence. It didn't matter to him what his lesser half had to deal with in his home life. He did have morals however, and he believed that abuse of any kind was intolerable, and what Yoh was describing could only be thought of as abuse. He could not say such things to Yoh, however, the boy would get the wrong idea.

"You're stronger than her, aren't you? Why not strike back?" Yoh cringed at his words.

"Hit her? I could never do that, no. I have to live with her the rest of my life, Hao, I don't want her to resent me."

"And what of you resenting her?" Hao asked before he could stop himself.

"I'll live with it." Hao was so unaccustomed to the bitter tone of Yoh's voice and the despairing expression on his face. It looked so wrong to see him like this and his heart gave an anxious flutter in his chest. He didn't like that feeling, but he couldn't seem to help it.

"There are plenty of women shamans out there, why not get your family to choose someone else?" Hao asked. Yoh gave him an odd look, but shook his head.

"I wouldn't be happy that way either." Yoh replied. "I want to be able to love the person I'm with for the rest of my life."

"Then get rid of Anna." Hao said irritably. "Find a girl you can love."

"I don't think that's possible." Yoh muttered. Hao looked up at him, not quite registering what he was implying. "I'd better get out of here before someone comes looking." Yoh sighed, standing up and heading for the door. Something clicked in Hao's mind then.

"Wait a second, what exactly did you mean by that last statement." Yoh gazed at him for a long moment.

"You're the smart one, why don't you figure it out?" He replied, and then exited the crypt. Hao slumped back against the wall, staring at where Yoh had been incredulously. If he hadn't known any better, he might have thought that Yoh had just told him that he was... gay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh cursed himself as he walked away from the crypt. He had all but admitted to Hao that he was gay, did he really think he wouldn't figure it out? He'd told no one, save Amidamaru, he was too afraid of what they would think of him. And what would Hao do, he was a thousand years old, he had to have the old ideas still, would it disgust him to have a twin, his other half, who preferred men to women.

"I'm stupid sometimes." He lamented out loud.

"No, you're not." Amidamaru countered stubbornly. "You don't always think, but that doesn't make you stupid. You listen too much to Anna." Yoh shrugged his narrow shoulders. "Perhaps he won't figure it out at all."

"He's Hao Asakura, he's pretty much a genius, of course he'll figure it out." Yoh replied dismally.

"Well then, perhaps it won't matter to him, as it has never mattered to me." Yoh's shoulders sagged.

"Perhaps." He repeated in a small voice. "I hope." His shoulders slumped even further when they got to the house, because he could see that the X-Laws were there again. "Amidamaru, when they leave can you make sure they don't detour through the cemetery and find Hao?"

"Of course." Amidamaru replied and then fell silent as they stepped inside. Marco and the Iron Maiden looked up at Yoh expectantly when he arrived in the living room.

"Have you seen any sign of him?" Marco asked.

"Not around here." Yoh told them, keeping as close to the truth as he dared. He disliked lying outright, so he had become quite good at half-truths and vague answers. It seemed to satisfy Marco, which was odd because the man was clever enough with words.

"No sign of him." Marco growled. "It's like he's vanished into thin air."

"Er, do you think it's possible one of his followers helped him?" Yoh suggested, trying to steer their search efforts away from around Funbari Hill. The Iron Maiden nodded her head at the idea.

"Perhaps, we did not consider that any of them would dare try and cross us, but who knows how evil thinks." She said in an airy voice. "Rest assured they will be greatly punished when they are found." To hear such words, such hints at torture, coming from a little girl's mouth always made Yoh want to shudder, but it was not entirely her fault, she was what Marco had made her into, but that didn't make her any less of a danger.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Yoh asked politely.

"No time for such things, Hao is still out there and must be found." The Iron Maiden stated, standing up. Marco got up with her and the two of them headed for the door. Yoh nodded at Amidamaru, who vanished.

He reappeared outside of the crypt, looking around with dark, wary eyes. He drifted upwards, watching the roads for the black car that the X-Laws were using. Only after he saw it turn in a direction away from the cemetery did he allow himself a small sigh of relief. He drifted back downwards and then through the roof of the crypt, to check on Hao.

"What do you want?" Hao snapped as soon as he saw the samurai spirit. Amidamaru was not nearly as patient as Yoh was, especially not with Hao and he let his displeasure show in his face.

"Would it kill you to at least act a little grateful?" He snapped back. "Do you have any idea the kind of risk Yoh is taking with hiding you?"

"He shouldn't have bothered." Hao snarled.

"So you would have him hand you over to the X-Laws or let you die slowly and painfully on your own?" Amidamaru hissed. Hao gave him a stony look.

"For someone who doesn't like me you seem to be divesting a lot of energy on making sure I'm safe." He said in an idle, interested tone.

"I do as Yoh asks me to." Amidamaru said stiffly.

"You don't like it though." Hao's statement wasn't a question. Amidamaru eyed him with barely disguised disgust.

"No, I don't like it. Every time I look at you I am reminded of the reasons Yoh wakes up screaming in a cold sweat most nights." He growled. "He has nightmares about his battle with you, and the pain of the taking of his soul. Did you know how that would hurt him?"

Amidamaru stared hard into Hao's face and saw beneath the stony mask that Hao had not known that it hurt Yoh. Whether this was a forced ignorance or the idea that the two souls would want to come together and would do so without any sort of hitch, he did not know. Hao was quiet though for a long moment.

"Yoh is gay, isn't he?" Amidamaru blinked at the change of subject, wondering why Hao was wandering away from the other topic. _Could it be something he doesn't want to think about?_ He asked himself.

"That is not for me to tell." He said aloud, thinking that Hao knew very well that he was right and that Yoh was gay.

"It's not an issue if that is what you are worried about." Hao said evenly. "Love is love, no matter who loves whom, or so I'm told. Personally I have no need for such silly emotions."

"_Silly?_" Amidamaru repeated in an incredulous tone. "Oh, I suppose you would think so. Someone like you probably never loved anyone in his life." He said in an acidic tone. Something like pain flickered in Hao's eyes to be quickly replaced by anger.

"Don't presume to understand me, ghost." He spat.

"Don't presume to understand Yoh then, when you understand nothing at all." Amidamaru thundered in reply. "You write him off as nothing, as stupid and you don't even bother to look beneath the surface, to wonder if he's just wearing a mask like you do!"

"Who says I wear a mask?"

"I can see it. Oh, you hide it well, but all it takes is a sharp eye, and Yoh has noticed it too. He's not an idiot, Hao, he only acts that way."

"And why would he do that?"

"You're so smart, why don't you figure it out yourself." Amidamaru snapped. He then disappeared, much to Hao's annoyance.

He growled and sat back, resting his back against the cool stone wall of the crypt. Why would Yoh act stupid? It didn't make sense. Most of the time people tried to act cleverer or tougher to hide that they were stupid, but Yoh was trying to hide that he was smart. A memory floated to the surface of his mind, from only a few months back. He'd found himself eavesdropping on a couple of the X-Laws...

"_You know, I kind of have a hard time believing Yoh is Hao's 'other half'." Venstar said. _

"_Why is that?" Cebin asked._

"_The kid is so stupid for one thing, always bumbling and staring into space." Venstar answered. "He's nothing like Hao at all."_

"_Hmph, you're right about that, but he is still Hao's brother, so don't make the mistake of trusting him." _

Hao rubbed at his eyes, feeling a headache starting. It seemed to him that people associated a genius level intelligence with him, which was pretty accurate, if he did say so himself. So, if Yoh didn't want distrust to be placed upon him, he had to distance himself from what people associated Hao with. So, in short, he dumbed himself down. It probably also helped him deal with Anna as well, avoid too much confrontation if he acted spacey.

Hao should have seen around that though, there were all sorts of clues now that he looked back on it. Yoh could read people, perhaps even better than Hao himself could. Anyone who had made it as far as Yoh had in the tournament also had to be able to fight smart as well. The signs were all there, he had just refused to see it. He didn't want to consider the possibility that his lesser half was someone he should respect, and believing he was stupid made that easier.

He sighed and dropped his head, closing his eyes. He reluctantly admitted that Yoh was right about one thing; he knew nothing about his brother. Hao had the suspicion that Yoh understood more about him than Hao understood about Yoh. That scared him a little bit and made him angry at the same time. He didn't want people to understand him; that meant that they could try and get close to him and he was done with feeling anything about anyone else. It just led to more pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	8. Chapter 8

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh jerked upright out of sleep, teeth locked together to prevent a scream from escaping them. He sat there, breathing heavily for a few moments, trying to banish the dream and the pain that had been in it. He glanced at the clock and saw that he had about an hour before anyone was going to be awake. He got up, finding his clothes and quietly tip-toeing from the room.

After a moment he paused and went back to his room, getting out a pair of pants, a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and bundling it all into the pack that he'd been using for Hao. He then padded quietly down to the kitchen, taking some fruit and some yogurt from the fridge. He silently put on his shoes and headed out the door, all but running as soon as he was outside towards the cemetery.

"Yoh?" Amidamaru appeared beside Yoh as soon as he slowed to a walk. "Are you sure you want to be seeing Hao so soon after the nightmare?" He asked in concern.

"I'll be alright." Yoh replied. "There's nothing to fear but fear itself, right?" His smile was somewhat weak though and Amidamaru gave him a troubled look. "He can't hurt me right now, I keep telling myself that." Amidamaru felt a wave of anger towards Hao for what he'd done to Yoh.

Yoh quietly opened the door to the crypt and crept inside. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he could see Hao lying on his side, wrapped in the blanket. Yoh tiptoed forward, not wanting to wake Hao up. He was laying the clothes and the food where Hao would see them when he woke when the covered boy suddenly exploded into movement, hitting into Yoh and toppling him over.

Yoh reacted just as quickly, catching the wrists of the hands that clawed at his throat and pushing with his knees into his attacker's chest. Without much effort, for Hao was still fairly weak, he threw Hao off of him and rolled over onto his hands and knees.

"What was that for?" He yelled, voice cracking a little bit. Hao merely combed his hair back into place and sat down cross-legged with a shrug.

"I thought you were going to attack me. You really shouldn't skulk about like that." He said in an infuriatingly rational voice.

"I was trying not to wake you up." Yoh replied in exasperation. "Anyways, I brought you some food and clean clothes." Hao huffed and drew an orange to himself. Yoh sat back on his rear as Hao carefully unpeeled the orange in one long, continuous strip. Yoh always managed to butcher his orange peels.

"Why are you still here?" Hao demanded as he popped one piece of orange into his mouth. Yoh shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't have anything else to do for another hour or so, and it's not worth it going back to bed." He explained.

"I'm surprised you, the laziest person in existence, would be up this early." Hao stated with a bite in his tone.

"Nightmare." Yoh said simply. Hao paused for a second, remembering what Amidamaru had said the night before. He could actually feel the samurai's gaze boring into him. He did his best to ignore it and his mind flitted to the topic that he did want to talk about with Yoh.

"So, you're gay." Yoh looked up at the blunt tone and then back down again at his tattered running shoes. He swallowed thickly and nodded his head, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. Hao only snorted derisively. "What would that matter to me?"

Sudden resentment boiled up in Yoh, choking him like bile and he glared right into Hao's eyes, who actually looked taken aback by the display. "Of course you don't care." Yoh spat. "You don't care about anyone but yourself and treat everyone else as just tools or worthless. So I don't know why I was ever scared of what you would think of me."

Before Hao could answer Yoh was up on his feet and storming out of the crypt, slamming the door behind him. As he walked his anger melted to be replaced by a forlorn pain that he could not understand. He found himself brushing away tears, not really knowing why he was crying, only knowing that having Hao dismiss him made him feel as though his heart was being torn in two.

%&%&%&%

Hao flinched when the door slammed. He stared at the spot where Yoh had been, the orange in his hand forgotten. He hadn't actually meant to make Yoh angry, or hurt him as he so obviously had. He had only meant that Yoh should not put so much stock into what other people thought. Of course, it had not come out that way and Hao chided himself for wording it in such a stupid manner.

He was well aware of the power words could have over people and used that power to manipulate and intimidate. He knew the harm carelessly thrown words could sow and prided himself on being able to think before he said anything. Except this time he had been careless and gotten a reaction he hadn't intended.

But on the other hand, why did he care that Yoh was upset anyways? Like Yoh said, he didn't care about him, he'd worked hard to make sure he didn't care about people. And yet Yoh's upset face tugged at his heart in a way that he had not felt in so many years. He both disliked the feeling and welcomed it, bringing memories so bittersweet to the surface.

He didn't want to feel these things, relive those memories, but something in Yoh's manner was dredging them up and he found himself helpless to banish them back into the depths of his soul. Every time he did Yoh's wounded expression branded itself across his mind and his thoughts would spiral back again. After a time he gave up on holding it back.

Tears slowly slid down his cheeks as he allowed himself to cry for the ones he had lost so long ago. He rarely did this, allowed this release, but for a short time afterwards the tension would be gone. He knew with Yoh around, bringing these feelings to the surface, it would be a very short period indeed.

%&%&%&%

Yoh's next couple of visits were short, merely to come in and bring Hao food and then leave again without a word. It should have made Hao glad that he was avoiding speaking to him but in reality he felt unhappy, abandoned. Despite all the times he tried to convince himself that he needed no one else, the truth was he craved the companionship he denied himself. Even the presence of his followers, who nearly worshiped him, was a small soothing remedy to his loneliness.

He couldn't sleep that night, tossing and turning as dreams of his past constantly jerked him out of sleep and into the reality that he was alone again. After the fifth time he gave up on sleep and just curled under the blanket, permitting himself to feel depressed for just that moment.

The next morning he slowly plodded through the food that Yoh had left for him, angry at himself and at Yoh for being so stupid about all this. He was determined to get Yoh to talk to him again, just so he could have the satisfaction of breaking Yoh's silence, or so he told himself. The next time Yoh came in, Hao was going to wear him down.

When Yoh came in Hao spied that it was the perfect opportunity to get him to talk, as Yoh was carrying a small stack of books and even a little battery-powered lamp. "What are those?" He asked, even though he was pretty sure they were spellbooks from Yoh's family. Yoh didn't answer though, he simply placed the stack of books on the floor and the lamp beside them. Hao's anger reached a boiling point.

"Enough with this childishness!" He snapped. Yoh merely gave him a reproachful stare in return. Words could say a lot, but silence could say just as much and Yoh was nearly screaming in the silence. Hao's pride flared, but warred with his desire to hear Yoh speak to him again. "You're not going to let me get away with being in any way rude to you anymore, are you?" Yoh solemnly nodded in reply.

Hao felt a twinge of admiration for Yoh's perseverance. He also had to admit that maybe Yoh knew him a little better than he thought, because how else would he know that the silent treatment wouldn't just please Hao? Hao was starting to think that he needed to show Yoh a little more respect.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded." He said in the gentlest voice he could manage. Yoh turned back to him, giving him a suspicious look. Hao knew that there was only one way Yoh would believe he hadn't meant harm by his words. He swallowed his pride and took the plunge. "The real reason I don't care that you are gay is that I myself am gay as well."

Yoh looked surprised, and then suspicious again. "Why should I believe that?" He demanded.

"Why would I lie about something like that? That kind of lie would be trouble, don't you think?" Hao replied. Yoh gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment and then nodded. He then favoured Hao with an odd look.

"Did you ever...?" Hao could figure out the ending to that question and instantly his heart clenched in remembrance again.

"That's none of your concern." He said gruffly, folding his arms.

"Fair enough." Yoh murmured. "Hopefully between the two of us reading all these spellbooks we can find out how to get that collar off."

"The sooner the better." Hao grumbled, but found to his surprise, the thought of leaving Yoh was not as joyful as it had been when he had first realized where he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	9. Chapter 9

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh hoped that Hao would really understand the message that he wasn't going to deal with his bullshit anymore. He had enough nastiness to deal with in his home life, he didn't need it elsewhere. But Hao did apologize to him, and admitted he too was gay at the same time. That meant that Yoh was getting somewhere with him.

"I'm surprised that he was apologetic towards you." Amidamaru murmured as Yoh prepared dinner.

"He gets lonely, I can see it in his eyes. I knew if I stopped talking to him long enough he'd do something about it." Yoh said.

"I didn't know you could be devious like that." Amidamaru commented admiringly. Yoh shrugged his shoulders. "If only you could channel that into dealing with Anna." Amidamaru added, gesturing at the fresh bruise on Yoh's cheek.

"She scares me more than Hao ever did." Yoh admitted quietly. Amidamaru nodded his head, understanding that. With Hao you could predict how he would react to something, but with Anna you never knew what was going to make her go nuclear next.

Yoh finished cooking and filled the Thermos with some of the food he had made, tucking it away in his pack to bring to Hao later. He called the others down for dinner and set the food on the table. He was quiet while he was eating, wondering why he had thought to ask Hao if he had ever been with another male. It wasn't the sort of personal question he'd normally ask, but it had popped out of his mouth before he was really aware that he was going to say anything.

"Hey, Yoh." Horohoro's voice drew Yoh out of his thoughts. "You've been awfully quiet lately." The rest of Yoh's friends nodded.

"Sorry." Yoh said, manufacturing a sheepish grin. "I've got a lot on my mind." He said truthfully.

"I'm not surprised, knowing Hao's alive and somewhere in this city." Ren sniffed. Yoh nodded his head, thinking that Hao was a less of a problem than they believed at the moment. Dinner finished without incident and Yoh slipped away to go take Hao's dinner to him.

"You can take those back." Hao commented as soon as he walked in, gesturing at the spellbooks. "They're completely useless."

"The ones I've read have nothing either." Yoh sighed in reply, pushing the thermos over to Hao. Hao began eating delicately, but quickly. "Do... did your followers know that you're, you know, gay?"

"They did." Hao replied nonchalantly. "I saw no reason not to say anything."

"You never let it be public knowledge though. Why?"

"I did not need the likes of the X-Laws using it as further means to spread their bile." Hao responded shortly. "Why not tell your family?"

"Same sort of reason, except I would be in a whole lot of trouble and not able to ignore it like you can the X-Laws." Yoh heaved another sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Whatever you may think of me, my life is not easy."

"Clearly." Hao muttered, only half-mocking. "I suppose Anna would likely have some problem with it as well." Yoh grimaced.

"She's openly homophobic, I have little doubt that she'd strangle me herself if she knew." He said bleakly.

"You know where that kind of attitude comes from-"

"Don't." Yoh interrupted him. "That doesn't work with me." And Hao knew that, knew that regaling Yoh with all the cruelty and pettiness of humanity would not sway his twin. It was simply habit. "And it doesn't explain Anna. She never had much contact with the outside world until she came here really, and she tends to ignore the rest of the world, she doesn't care about it." Hao had to admit that was true. His stubbornness would not allow him to give in so easily.

"You can't deny the horrible things they've done to the world." He persisted.

"And through all of it there are people who fight the horrible things, even at the cost of their own lives. Look at World War 2, when the Nazis were rounding up Jews, there were many who hid them, risking imprisonment in the camps themselves. This kind of courage is not dead Hao, you're just blinded to it."

Hao stared at Yoh, seeing the determined gleam in his eyes and the flush on his cheeks as he spoke with such passion. He was simply beautiful like this, like he had been when they were fighting for the Great Spirit, and Hao felt a stab of powerful desire. He looked away, fighting to bring his hormones under control. There was only one person who he had ever been intimate with, who he ever wanted to be intimate with, and he was gone.

"Hao?" Hao flinched, cursing himself for the gesture, as Yoh touched his shoulder. "Are you ok?" Hao looked up, right into soft, concerned midnight eyes. His heart skipped a beat at their closeness and he closed his eyes again, shoving away the urge to kiss Yoh. Those eyes, so much like the one he had loved so long ago, it hurt.

"Go away." He snarled. The soft touch withdrew, leaving him feeling relieved and unhappy all at once.

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow." Yoh promised quietly. Hao found that thought to be comforting and mildly frightening all at once.

%&%&%&%

Yoh walked back through the graveyard, quiet in thought. For a moment, as they'd stared at each other, he'd seen something strange in Hao's eyes. It had looked like desire, loneliness and sorrow all mixed in one. Stranger yet was that looking into Hao's eyes, Yoh had felt the same thing.

It made him wonder if there was some sort of empathetic connection between him and Hao, if the 'other half' thing wasn't so untrue at all. But, just as quickly he rejected that idea, telling himself that he would not have been able to escape having his soul absorbed if he really was just simply Hao's other half. So then, what had it been?

"Yoh?" Amidamaru's voice was worried, as it often was these days.

"I'm ok." Yoh said automatically. "It's just that things just seem to get more and more complicated."

"Life usually does." Amidamaru responded, chuckling a little in amusement. Yoh smiled at him in reply and put Hao out of his mind for the moment. He was happy for the rest of the night, watching Horohoro and Ren get into another one of their squabbles and retiring a little earlier than usual. He was dreaming as soon as he hit the pillow.

_Thunder crashed and he curled up a little tighter, remembering when he was locked outside in the thunder and lightning, terrified and alone. He disliked thunderstorms because of that, and buried himself as far as he could underneath the blanket, covering his ears._

_An ear-splitting crash made him flinch and he let out a tiny whimper in response to it, the flash of lightning bright against his tightly closed eyelids. "Yoh?" The other's voice made him cringe, hating how he looked tight then. A hand gently touched his shoulder beneath the blanket. "Come on out, Yoh." The voice coaxed, and he felt he had no choice but to obey, the man was his master after all._

_He sat up, flinching again at a roll of thunder. The other held out his hand and he hesitantly took it, feeling the strong, narrow fingers close around his. The other led him through the room's to the master bedroom. He tried to protest when the other gently pushed him down onto the sleeping mat._

"_Hush, Yoh." The other soothed, kneeling beside him as he was manoeuvred into a lying position on his stomach. _

"_You shouldn't do this, my lord." He squeaked when tender hands began to rub at his back._

"_You are frightened, I am making you feel better." The other said in his matter-of-fact way. _

"_But-but it's not seemly." He blushed slightly, not wanting the hands to go away, really, but knowing what his master was doing shouldn't be done between master and apprentice. "I'm just a-"_

_He was cut off by one of the other's hands cupping his face and lips pressing over his own. He shut his eyes and went stiff, but as the kiss went on, he felt a warming sensation spread through his body and he relaxed. The other pulled away and he looked up into dark, hooded eyes._

"_My lord..."_

"_Say my name." The other whispered, his warm breath and long dark hair tickling his face and chest. He sighed as the other covered his mouth in another kiss._

"_Hao."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	10. Chapter 10

Wolf: I own nothing!

_He gazed at his lover sitting up in the bed. So early and yet his beloved was awake, not usual for the young man, who would sleep his life away, secure in his dreams if he were able. He sat up, wrapping his arms around a slender waist, bringing the narrow body close to his._

"_What's wrong, koi?" He asked._

"_Do you ever want children, Hao?" He blinked in surprise at the question. _

"_Now, where did this question come from?" _

"_I've heard some of the acolytes talking, about how you need to produce an heir. I can't produce an heir for you, so how would you do that? Would you leave me?" His lover turned his face slightly and he saw there were tears in his lashes._

"_How could I ever leave you?" He soothed gently, kissing a soft cheek. "You are my everything." His lover sighed at his words, relaxing into his hold. "I only need to take a concubine, and impregnate her to beget a child. The woman would mean nothing to me and she would have no use save as carrier and wet-nurse of our child."_

"_That's heartless, Hao!" His lover yelped, surprising him. "How do you think she would feel, knowing she was only being used?"_

"_What would you suggest I do then?" He asked. There was silence for a moment._

"_Find a woman like us, a shaman, explain to her what we wish, and make sure she is willing. Let her be a friend, and let her be a part of our child's life." _

"_Do you really believe that will work?" he sighed._

"_You have so little faith in mankind sometimes." His lover teased. "We just need to find the right woman, and then... you'll see." His lover turned in his arms, wrapping his own arms around his middle and staring up at him with sleepy black eyes. "I love you." His former student whispered, kissing him softly. _

"_And I love you, my Yoh." _

Hao sat up, gasping as sweat trickled down his back and face, heart pounding from the dream, though it had been far from a nightmare. The urge to cry was rising in his throat again, but he shoved it down impatiently, reaching over to turn on the little lamp. His dismal situation presented itself with the weak light the lamp shed.

He was not a prisoner in that Yoh would do nothing if he chose to leave, but he still felt trapped anyways. He had no power, no followers, only Yoh to help him. Every day it seemed that Yoh was chinking away a little piece of the armour that Hao had created to guard his soul, and that frightened him, which in turn made him angry. But, to his annoyance, it was proving hard to stay angry with Yoh.

_Just like back then._ His traitor mind whispered to him. He brushed the thought away crossly. There was no connection beside the same name, he told himself. There was no more reason that the two of them should even be put into the same sentence, his Yoh was so much more...

But the more Hao thought about it, this Yoh, his brother, had so many of the qualities that his Yoh, his lover, had. They were both kind almost to a fault, forgiving to the extreme, sensitive, stubborn at times, and passionate about what they believed in. "It means nothing!" He roared, the sound echoing off the walls of the crypt.

He was angry with himself, and with Yoh, though he knew that to be irrational. Yoh didn't know, he wasn't at fault, but still Hao despised him for reminding him of the one he'd lost so long ago. Now he was trapped in a place where he had to see his face every day, hear his voice; it was more torture than anything that the X-Laws could have done to him.

"Hao?" Yoh's voice, tentative and gentle, made him wince and grit his teeth. Hao turned his face away, not wanting to see the other's face, not needing the pain this caused. "I brought you breakfast." There was something odd in Yoh's tone of voice, something hesitant and uncertain, almost afraid. Hao looked out of the corner of his eye and took the offered thermos, his fingers brushing briefly against Yoh's. They both jerked back quickly, Yoh giving a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry." Yoh whispered. Hao grunted in reply and tucked into the food that Yoh had brought. "I can't find anything about the spell." Yoh continued, his mellow voice soothing to Hao's nerves. He could fall asleep listening to that calm, gentle voice. He suddenly felt very weary and pushed the thermos away, laying down and rolling over onto his side, facing the wall.

"Are you ok?" Hao closed his eyes, wishing Yoh would just go away. "You're not getting sick, are you?" A large, but thin-fingered, slender, calloused hand pressed against his forehead.

"I'm fine, just go away." He growled half-heartedly. The hand drifted to his cheek and Hao felt the thumb stroke circles against the skin.

"Okay, I'll be back later though, ok?" Stiffly Hao nodded his head and the hand withdrew. He heard the door close and reached out to turn out the light, fatigue weighing him down. Within moments he was asleep again.

...A hand was shaking his shoulder, calling his name in a worried voice. For once he didn't pop up, fully awake, but blinked his eyes open sluggishly, wishing the light would go away and he could just curl up and sleep again. Part of him knew what this was, that it was the depression he'd kept at bay for all these years rearing its ugly head, that he should fight it, but all he wanted to do was make the world go away.

"Hao, please. You're scaring me." The plea, sounding so much like the one he loved that he was temporarily fooled, finally roused him. He sat up and looked around hopefully, but his heart sank at the sight of his brother. "Are you sure you're not getting sick, I almost couldn't wake you up."

"I'm fine." Hao grumbled, looking away.

"I don't think you are." Yoh persisted, his voice rough with worry.

"I'm not sick!" Hao snarled.

"Maybe not in your body." Hao froze at Yoh's words. "I think your heart is sick."

"Nothing wrong with my heart." Hao mumbled unconvincingly.

"I remind you of someone, don't I?" Yoh continued, his voice soft and strange. "Someone you cared about a long time ago."

"Stop it." Hao whispered. "You don't know anything about me."

"I think I know a little more than you think." Yoh hesitated. "His name was Yoh, like me, and he was your lover. The reason I know this is because... I think I am him."

Seconds ticked away as Hao attempted to thaw away the shock that froze him in place. As numbness wore away, burning anger took its place, melting away the rest of the frozen astonishment. How dare he? How dare he attempt to play with his emotions?

"Get out." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hao?" Yoh's voice was confused, unhappy. Hao lifted his eyes and glared, molten anger trying to brun Yoh where he stood.

"GET OUT!" Hao roared, standing up and lurching towards Yoh, his hands in front of him like twisted claws. Yoh stepped back, staring at him in fear, bewilderment and hurt. The look of hurt almost halted Hao, but the fury kept him going. Yoh could only back away until he hit the door. He gave Hao one last terrified look before fleeing the crypt.

As the door slammed Hao let out a scream of rage and agony and brought one fist smashing down on the crypt door. He didn't register the pain, so great was his fury. He pummelled the wood, imagining it was Yoh's face. He finally stopped and slid down to the floor, panting softly as he inspected bruised and bleeding hands.

Rage drained away from him, leaving him feeling empty and weak as he stared down at his hands. A tear rolled down his face, followed by another and another. He let out a keening wail of loss as he sat there, grieving for what he had lost so long ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	11. Chapter 11

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh stumbled away from the crypt, tears burning in his eyes as he fought to keep them down. He ignored Amidamaru's repeated, worried questions, he doubted he would be able to speak without sobbing anyways. Pain ripped at his heart and all he wanted to do was tear it out of his chest so that he wouldn't have to feel this anymore.

He halted outside the inn, forcing back the pain enough so that he at least exuded a semblance of being okay for the others. He tiptoed inside, hoping to avoid any confrontations for as long as possible. A rack full of dry dishes by the sink caught his eye and he went over, thinking he'd better get that done before Anna had a hissy-fit. Amidamaru still hovered, but had stopped asking questions and now simply radiated an aura of anxiety.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Anna's ear-splitting shriek directly behind him startled him into dropping the plate that he was holding. It shattered on the floor and Yoh quickly bent to pick up the shards. As he did so he was hit by a hard slap to the left side of his face. He overbalanced and brought one hand down onto the broken ceramic shards. "Worthless idiot." Anna spat, staring down at him in contempt. She then spun on her heel and stalked out.

Yoh stared at the blood welling up in his palm and sat down on his rear, lowering his head as tears spilled from his eyes. A deep, wrenching sob tore its way out of his throat, making his body shake with the effort. Sob after sob forced their way past his lips while tears streamed down his cheeks, blinding him.

"Yoh? Yoh, what's the matter?" Yoh registered Horohoro's worried voice, but could do nothing but sit there and sob in anguish. "Oh crap, you're bleeding, I'm going to get Faust, okay?" Running footsteps faded from his hearing and then a moment later came back with more in tow. "He's bleeding, and crying, but I don't know what to do about the crying."

"I'll take care of the bleeding, perhaps you could clean up this broken plate so no one else bleeds." Faust's whispery voice replied. Cool, long fingers grasped Yoh's wrist and gentle hands bound the sluggishly bleeding wound while the sound of tinkling ceramic told Yoh that Horohoro was cleaning up the mess.

Hands touched his face, lifting it so that Yoh was looking into the blurry face of Faust. "Now, what's all this about?" Faust asked gently. Yoh couldn't answer still and simply sobbed harder, anguished wails hurting his throat now. A hand grasped his wrist again and a needle was inserted into his skin. Yoh surrendered to the sedative, allowing numbing darkness to enfold him in its grasp.

He came to sometime later to the sound of whispered voices somewhere above him. "I don't get it, what's wrong with him?" Manta asked.

"A nervous breakdown probably." Ren replied in a quiet tone.

"Why?" Horohoro whispered.

"He's under a lot of strain, what with Hao being back, and all the shit Anna puts him through, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Ren hissed.

"Poor guy." A small hand patted his head. "Let's let him rest."

"Yeah, and also try to keep Anna away from him for a little while. He doesn't need any more bruises." Horohoro whispered. Yoh heard them all get up and tiptoe out of the room. After awhile he heard them leaving the house and then stood up, woozily shaking his head to clear it. A look in the mirror showed him a long bruise down his left cheek and a nicely progressing shiner.

"Yoh, I implore you not to go back there." Amidamaru stressed, stepping in Yoh's way. Yoh looked up at him, eyes bleak.

"I'm the only one he has." Yoh whispered. "I won't let him be found."

"You'll only get hurt." Amidamaru said softly.

"It can't be any worse than how I feel now." Yoh murmured dismally. "Please, Amidamaru, let me through." Amidamaru sighed and allowed Yoh to pass. Yoh went into the kitchen and assembled some food for Hao. He let out his own sigh and crept out of the house. He walked slowly, reluctant to see Hao after this last time, reluctant to be hurt even more than he was. Rain began to fall as he walked, adding to his dismal mood.

He hesitated at the door of the crypt, rain soaking his clothes, soothing his tear-swollen eyes and bruised face. He placed a hand on the door, and hesitated once more, afraid of what Hao was going to do to him once he got inside. The cold rain finally made the decision for him, goosebumps rising on his soaked skin.

He opened the door cautiously, peeking around before stepping inside completely. Hao was sitting with his back to him, head lowered. "Go away." The elder whispered as Yoh stepped forward, his voice toneless and dull. Yoh put the food down on the floor and backed up, prepared to leave.

"I didn't lie to you, Hao, and I would never hurt you by pretending to be the one you loved." Yoh murmured, tears pooling in his eyes. He turned around to leave.

"If you really are him, then how did we meet?" Hao's dull voice stopped him in his tracks. Yoh turned, about to admit that he didn't remember...

_The villagers had whispered about the man they were getting to come, to deal with him. What that meant, he wasn't sure, but the waiting had been killing him, locked in his house, food only brought when the villagers remembered to feed him. They thought he was some kind of demon, because he could speak to spirits. _

_There was a leak in the ceiling, which he was using to collect water, but he was starving and sick, and even if the person they were bringing in didn't kill him, he would soon succumb to pneumonia. He was scared, but he stood in the entranceway of his house as he heard voices coming towards him, determined to be polite no matter what. _

_The door slid open and he bowed as a tall nobleman walked in. "Good afternoon my lord." He said respectfully. There was no answer and he peeked up through his bangs. He found a handsome face staring down at him, dark eyes wide in surprise and mild dismay. He straightened, gulping nervously. "I would offer you some refreshment, but I have nothing to offer."_

"_So I see." The man's voice was deep and calm. "They didn't leave you much of anything, did they?"_

"_They are frightened of me, my lord. They believe I am some kind of demon, you mustn't be too hard on them, they are good folks, they are simply ignorant." _

"_They say you speak to people who aren't there." The man stated. _

"_They are spirits, my lord."_

"_I know." He looked up in surprise. "I see them too. You're a shaman, Yoh, is it?" He nodded in surprise. "I am Hao Asakura, __Onmyōji,_ _and I am taking you with me to be my apprentice."_

"_Apprentice?" He squeaked, unable to believe his ears. Hao nodded his head. "But-but I'm just a nobody."_

"_Everybody was nobody at one point." Hao stated gently. Yoh shook his head, but the movement made him more dizzy than he already was and he overbalanced. As he fell he fell into a pair of strong arms, his face pressed against a strong chest. "We are leaving now, you need some medical attention." Yoh nodded as he was helped to stand upright._

_Hao led him outside. The villagers outside stared with mixed fear, surprise and annoyance. "I am taking this man with me, he is no threat to you." Hao stated, leading Yoh into the waiting cart. They began to move and before Yoh surrendered to unconsciousness he watched the village he'd always lived in disappear from view._

Yoh came back to himself to find Hao staring at him open-mouthed. The elder twin stood up, moving forward as though he weren't sure that this was all real. Yoh stared into his eyes, seeing hope mixed with need in those dark depths. Hao reached out a hand and touched Yoh's uninjured cheek lightly, thumb caressing the skin.

Yoh closed his eyes, leaning into the touch as tears slipped beneath his eyelids, sliding silently down his face. Big, soft thumbs wiped them away. "It is you, my Yoh, my love." Hao whispered in an awestruck voice. "Great Spirit, I'd given up hope."

"I'm here." Yoh replied, opening his eyes to meet Hao's again. He closed them again, feeling a sob rising in his chest. Hao stepped closer, his hands still upon Yoh's cheeks.

"Look at me." He murmured. Yoh's eyes opened again and, keeping their eyes locked, Hao leaned forward and kissed Yoh sweetly on the lips.

Memory exploded in Yoh's soul as lips touched and his legs trembled as everything that had happened in his first life came back to him. He grasped at Hao's arms, struggling to stay upright. Hao seemed to sense this and lowered them to the floor, pulling Yoh into his lap. They parted for air and Yoh promptly burst into sobs again, burying his face in Hao's chest, clinging to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	12. Chapter 12

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao wrapped his arms around Yoh's body, hardly able to believe that this was happening. Yoh, his brother, was actually Yoh, his lover! It seemed like a dream and he feared that he would wake up, but Yoh's body against his told him differently. He rested his cheek against the side of Yoh's head, inhaling softly as he struggled against his own tears.

Yoh's body shook in his arms, both from the force of his sobs and from cold. Hao rubbed his hands against Yoh's chilled skin, attempting to bring some warmth into his lover's limbs. When that didn't work he reached one hand behind him and gripped his blanket, settling it around Yoh's body. Yoh kept his face pressed against Hao's chest, his hands clutched in Hao's shirt as though afraid to let go.

Hao moved his head slightly in order to kiss Yoh gently on the cheek. He heard Yoh inhale sharply and the hands clutching him tightened somewhat. A soft nuzzle to his neck made him let out a faint, watery chuckle. Yoh was always particularly sensitive around his throat area, and apparently that had not changed with the new body.

Yoh was relaxing by degrees, and the sobs were dying into quiet hiccups. Hao didn't say anything, didn't have to, didn't even know if he could speak at the moment even. He just held Yoh, held him as he hadn't been able to in a thousand years. The longer he did so the more his twisted, tormented mind settled and quieted, bringing a peace he'd not felt for a long, long time.

After a long while he heard Yoh sigh and start to pull away. His hands tightened around Yoh's waist, keeping him in place. Yoh stared up at him, the bruises on his face stark in the half-light and Hao felt rage course through him; he knew that Anna was to blame for the marks.

"I have to go." Yoh said softly.

"What, so Anna can beat you again?" Hao demanded. "I don't think so." Yoh smiled slightly.

"My friends think I'm having a nervous breakdown, if they find me missing, they'll worry, and I don't want that." He explained gently. Hao gazed at him for a long moment. "Please, Hao, they mean a lot to me."

"More than me?" Hao asked quietly. Yoh shook his head quickly.

"They mean the same, just in a different way." He stated firmly. "I won't hurt them." Hao huffed, but eased his grip on Yoh.

"You promise you'll come back?" He asked, unable to keep the desperation from his voice.

"I promise." Yoh breathed. Hao pulled him into another heart-stopping kiss.

"Mine." He murmured against the soft lips as they parted. Yoh let out a sigh and got up, looking reluctant. He paused again at the door and looked Hao straight in the eye.

"I'll be back later." Hao smiled back at him.

"I know you will be."

%&%&%&%

Yoh stepped outside, into air that still held the moisture of the rainstorm from moments before and breathed out in a sigh of contentment. He'd finally found what he'd known was missing for some time, and finally understood why it always hurt to have Hao reject him.

Reality came crashing down in the form of the reminder that Hao wanted what Yoh was trying to prevent, which was the destruction of the human race. He couldn't follow Hao blindly, like a little puppy dog, but that didn't mean that he would abandon him either, that would be distressing for the both of them. No, he would see what played out, and attempt to sway Hao. If his memories were correct, he had a particular talent in that field.

"Yoh?" Amidamaru asked uncertainly, his eyes round as he stared at his companion.

"It's ok now, Amidamaru." Yoh assured him. He still looked troubled. "I'll explain better later, but the gist is that I am Hao's lover reincarnated." Amidamaru nodded, though he still looked very confused. Yoh hurried home, sneaking in the back and quickly changing out of his soaked clothes before someone could come in and notice something amiss.

He laid back down on his futon, thinking he should try to catch a few winks of decent sleep when the door slowly inched open. Manta's small face with its almost perpetually worried expression peeked in. He smiled at the sight of Yoh looking back at him calmly.

"You're awake." He whispered, tiptoeing inside and shutting the door carefully behind him. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I feel great, thanks." Yoh said, smiling at his diminutive friend. Manta sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging slightly.

"That's good, you had us all scared, I mean, not Anna, but everyone else." Manta told him. "What happened?"

"I guess it all just became too much to handle." Yoh said carefully, not wanting to lie, but unwilling to give away his secret. Manta nodded his head, and being at the same height as Yoh because the taller was sitting, patted him awkwardly on the head.

"I think that's fair. We're going to do our best to keep Anna away from you for a little bit, ok?" Yoh nodded, thinking that probably was wise. "Er, do you want to get up or are you going to stay in here for awhile longer?"

"I'm still somewhat tired, I think I'll take a nap." Yoh said with his easy, carefree grin. The rest of the tension in Manta's body eased out and he nodded, exiting and closing the door silently. Yoh laid back down again and closed his eyes, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

%&%&%&%

Hao paced the interior of the crypt. Yoh had said he would come back, and he believed him, but he had no idea how much time had passed and that worried him. He also worried about Yoh being in the same house as the abusive Anna. He worried that the next time he saw Yoh there would be more bruises and the longer he was away, the greater the possibility that there would be bruises.

He was thinking clearly for the first time in the last few weeks and he suddenly remembered something of importance. He had a place in this city. He wanted to keep an eye on Yoh's progress, so he'd bought a small place in a nearby district. He had not gone there often, as he disliked the closeness and crowdedness of the city, but now it was a perfect place for just him and Yoh!

No, Yoh would not do that. He would not want to be parted from his friends without giving them some kind of explanation, and Hao knew that Yoh disliked lying. He also knew that it was not wise for Yoh's friends to know their little secret. He would stay here for now, in this little crypt, and hopefully they would find the spell to give him back his powers in the meantime.

The door creaked open and Hao looked up expectantly, moving forward to immediately take Yoh in his arms. "I was worried about you." He murmured against Yoh's skin. He knew he was being embarrassingly soppy, but he couldn't help himself, not when it came to his lover. Yoh had always been able to bring out the sentimental fool in him.

"I'm fine, Hao." Yoh muttered, sighing patiently. "I said I'd be back, didn't I?"

"Yes, but that didn't mean that Anna didn't do something else to you in the meantime." Hao pointed out, cupping Yoh's chin in one hand and inspecting his bruised face.

"The guys are working to keep her off my back as best they can." Yoh explained. "So far they're doing a pretty good job about it." He held out the thermos to Hao, who took it and gestured for Yoh to sit. Yoh sat down across from Hao, but Hao dragged him to his side with one arm.

"You're a lot stronger again." Yoh observed, settling himself into a comfortable position and leaning against Hao's warm body.

"That's thanks to your patient doctoring of me." Hao stated. "Despite me being a bit of a bastard."

"Are you admitting that now only because you know I'm your Yoh?" Hao paused, considering the question for a long moment.

"No, well, not entirely at least." He said slowly. "I feel clearer than I've felt in a long time, the rage that's been my constant companion seems to have fled and I can think with my head on right."

"You do seem calmer." Yoh murmured, resting his head on Hao's shoulder. Hao sighed happily and closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of the only one he ever loved resting against him once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	13. Chapter 13

Wolf: I own nothing!

Yoh went through his chores and his training happily for the next couple of days, stealing away at every opportunity to be with Hao, just to sit and talk and cuddle and kiss. He liked the kisses a lot. Hao had soft lips, and at this point he kept his kisses gentle and chaste, no lust. Yoh could feel Hao's desire though beneath the surface.

He shivered at the thought of sex, out of fear and anticipation. He remembered what Hao could do to him, but it was one thing to remember and another to experience. He was technically a virgin, at least in this life, and though he knew Hao would take this into account, he was still very nervous about taking that next step.

"You seem a lot better." Horohoro commented one night as they were cleaning up from dinner together. Yoh had no new bruises and he hadn't broken down in tears since the first time, and everyone was relieved. "You've also been smiling this sort of love-sick smile. Did you meet someone?"

"No, no one new. I haven't got a new love in my life." Yoh replied truthfully. Horohoro narrowed his eyes, glaring playfully at him.

"Ahh, ignore me, I wouldn't know a lovestruck look if it hit me in the face." He chuckled. "In fact... nevermind." Yoh blinked at that; so he wasn't the only one keeping a secret, was he? "Anyways, whatever it is that's made you come out of that funk you've been in since the tournament, it's good in my books."

Yoh almost told Horohoro right there. They trusted each other, didn't they? They knew they could trust what the other did, right? What stopped him was the fear, the fear that maybe Horohoro wouldn't understand, and instead go out to finish the job himself before Yoh could stop him. So, he kept his mouth shut and smiled instead, not saying a word.

"Baka!" Ren roared as he strode into the kitchen. He whipped a pair of blue boxers at Horo, hitting him in the face. "Learn to sort laundry properly!"

"Hey, it wasn't me this time!" Horohoro waved the boxers in the air. "Ew, I'm going to have to clean these again, they have Ren cooties on them now."

"Hmph, you're such a child, maybe I should have kept them and worn them, what would you have done then?"

"Probably burned them." Horohoro grinned at Ren, who sniffed and stalked off. Yoh watched Ren go, thinking that it was funny the way that made their teasing look like they were actually getting mad at each other sometimes. Something niggled at the back of his mind, something about the conversation, but he couldn't bring it to the surface, so he just shrugged it off and continued to clean up.

%&%&%&%

Yoh yawned as he got ready for bed in the darkness of his room. He didn't know why he preferred to get ready in the dark, he just did. He thought maybe Hao would know the answer to that one and resolved to ask him the next time they saw each other.

He was slipping on his yukata when the door slid open, and then shut again. Yoh, with his back to the door, tensed up, not knowing who was in the room with him. Suddenly hands wrapped around his waist, small, feminine hands, and Yoh knew who was behind him.

"Anna?" he asked fearfully. "What are you doing in here?" Anna's answer was to pull the yukata away from his body. Yoh grabbed onto it and spun around, staring at her with wide eyes. Her eyes were narrowed and determined.

"It's time that we think about making an heir." She said brusquely. No other emotion, no inflection, no indication that this was anything but a chore she needed to do.

"What?" Yoh squeaked. "We're not even married yet!" She shrugged her shoulders.

"We should have tried before the tournament actually, because you could die during, yes?" Anna replied tonelessly. "Plus, your grandfather called, saying it would be wise."

"I-I suppose, but I don't think we're ready for anything like that." Yoh replied, backing away slowly. She stalked after him, her flat gaze menacing.

"What's to be ready for? It's just sex." Just sex? In Yoh's memory he recalled Hao's voice telling him that sex was something that should be reserved for someone you cared deeply about, a testament to your love.

"I don't think-" Yoh was cut off by his own grunt of surprise as Anna grasped at his crotch. Where someone else might be aroused, he was only repulsed. She handled it like she was grabbing a piece of meat, and it hurt, damnit!

"Stop, you're hurting me." Yoh pleaded. Anna only squeezed a little tighter, making him gasp in pain.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." She growled, but released his balls. Yoh sighed in relief and then was assaulted by Anna's lips on his, her tongue in his mouth. He squirmed, disgusted by the lukewarm flesh of her tongue just simply resting limply on top of his. Her lips were dry and slightly clammy, not like Hao's warm, inviting lips at all.

He lifted his hands and pushed her away, rubbing at his mouth with one hand. "What's the matter with you?" She demanded.

"You are the problem, what the hell are you trying to do, make me throw up?" Yoh demanded, uncharacteristic anger welling up inside him. Anna growled again and suddenly Yoh found himself on the floor on his back, with Anna straddling him. Hands grabbed at his waistband, yanking down his boxers. Yoh fought back, realizing that even if he didn't want this, Anna was going to do it anyways.

Pure anger surged through him and he bucked up, throwing Anna off him. In an instant he was on his feet, hands balled into fists and lips curled back in a snarl. "Get out!" He snarled. Anna tried to step forward, but Yoh lifted his fists a little higher. Whatever she saw in his face must have unnerved her because she simply spun on her heel and walked quickly from the room, slamming the door behind her.

When she was gone, Yoh dropped his fists, heart hammering in his chest. His skin crawled where she had touched him and he wanted desperately for someone to soothe the badness away. He quickly threw on some clothes and stole out of the house.

%&%&%&%

Hao was dozing comfortably on the edge of sleep when someone touched his shoulder ever so softly. "Hao?" A warm body lay down beside and behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Yoh, what are you doing here?" Hao's heart skipped a beat as he felt Yoh's body trembling. He turned around and wrapped both arms around his lover. "What's wrong?"

"Anna." Yoh whispered, still shaking all over. Hao immediately started checking him over for bruises, but Yoh shook his head.

"She tried to force me into sex." Hao let out an angry snarl and tightened his grip on Yoh. Yoh whimpered and curled up against him. Hao made a shushing noise and stroked Yoh's hair. The touch seemed to calm the younger brother and he relaxed slightly.

"What can I do?" Hao asked, knowing what he wanted to do. He wanted to kill Anna, for frightening Yoh, trying to rape him, for even daring to touch what was his.

"Just hold me, help me forget her touch. I feel so dirty." Yoh whispered in anguish.

Hao turned Yoh over, so that his front was pressed against Yoh's back, curling them both slightly. Today this technique was called spooning, but Hao knew it to be the one position that always helped Yoh when he was frightened, upset, or just needed some form of comfort. He could already feel it working as Yoh relaxed in his arms.

He nuzzled at the nape of Yoh's neck, kissing the soft skin there. He heard Yoh sigh in contentment and gently wrapped his arms around his waist, thumbs rubbing at the skin of Yoh's stomach."Thank you, Hao." Yoh murmured sleepily. Hao hummed and kissed his cheek in reply.

Having Yoh pressed against his body was sending his long-neglected hormones into overdrive. He felt hot and was having to resist the urge to turn Yoh over and simply take him despite any protests. But he couldn't do that, especially after the scare with Anna he had just had. So as Yoh fell asleep, Hao battled his lust, keeping it leashed.

When he knew Yoh was asleep he allowed himself a soft groan and reached down with one hand to touch his rock-hard arousal. Damn, what Yoh could do to him, even now, even in this body. He wasn't going to be able to wait much longer if this kept up and he hoped Yoh would understand. He worked on calming himself down, he really didn't want Yoh to wake up and catch him doing something... embarrassing. His last thought before he allowed sleep to claim him was that he needed some way to get Anna out of the picture and away from his Yoh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	14. Chapter 14

Wolf: I have received an anonymous review telling me (quite in an unnecessarily rude manner, I might add) that I stole my idea for this story for someone else. I was not aware that there is another story like mine, but if anyone knows of such a story, fanfiction or otherwise, please let me know. For the sake of my story, so it doesn't get deleted due to this misunderstanding I will say that the story concept belongs to whoever conceived of it first. Thank you. *goes to listen to Taylor Swift to soothe wounded heart*

Yoh awoke to the soft sounds of birdcalls outside the crypt. He squinted at his watch and sighed, trying to disentangle himself from Hao's grasp. Hao's response was to growl and tighten his grip. Yoh rolled his eyes, remembering many mornings when Hao didn't want to let go.

"I have to go." He reminded Hao patiently.

"No you don't." Hao muttered rebelliously in reply. "I don't want you going back to _her._"

"She's not going to try anything when the guys are around, and I'll start locking my bedroom door." Yoh told him. Hao sat up and turned Yoh's face to look at him. His eyes were grave and worried. Yoh tried to think if he'd ever seen that expression in this life, and could not.

"She'll find some way to hurt you, someday, and I don't want that." He informed Yoh gently. "I don't want to lose you again."

"I'm not as helpless as I once was." Yoh retorted, a little sharper than he had meant to. Hao's eyes flickered, momentarily showing hurt. "I'm sorry, it's just I don't want to feel like I'm being controlled, by anyone, understand?"

"Of course." Hao murmured, and he released Yoh.

"I'll figure something out." Yoh promised, somewhat unconvincingly. Hao smiled wanly and simply kissed his forehead before allowing him to leave. Yoh walked to the door and glanced back, heart melting at the look of tender affection mixed with anxiety in Hao's eyes. That was the Hao he once knew and loved and his heart leapt at the sight of him.

He left reluctantly, wanting to fall back asleep in his lover's comforting embrace. The dawn's light threw shadows over all as he walked as slowly as he dared back to the inn. He knew he would be facing Anna's wrath, whatever tortures she could come up for him, and he just shuddered at the thought. It was better than being forced into sex that had no emotion for her and only revulsion for him.

He let himself quietly into the house, with enough time to start breakfast, as it was his turn to do. He made it carefully and allowed his mind to drift, back to the question of sex. There was no question Hao wanted it, he'd felt the evidence of that want last night, pressed against his buttocks. The question was, did he want it? The more he thought about the question, the more the possible answer surprised him.

"Yoh!" Yoh flinched at the bite in Anna's voice. He was about to turn but she grabbed his ear and wrenched his head around painfully. "You lazy bum, your training is tripled until further notice." She let go and stalked off, pushing past Horohoro and Ren as they came into the kitchen. Yoh blinked, realizing that Ren was wearing the blue boxers that had been Horohoro's.

"What was that about?" Ren asked.

"She tried to force me into sex last night." Yoh answered in a low voice.

"What? Like tried to rape you?" Horohoro hissed. Yoh nodded his head. "Bitch."

"she says grandfather thinks it's about time for us to try for an heir." Yoh explained.

"There is wisdom in that. Why not just fuck her and get it over with?" Ren asked.

"Ren, that's so callous, just fuck her indeed." Horohoro muttered. "Would you want to fuck her?"

"No, I already..." Ren trailed off and shut his mouth. "Yoh, you'll have to do it sometime, is all I mean. It's not as though she's completely unattractive, if you get past the harpy attitude."

"That's the problem, she's not at all attractive to me, not even physically."

"What does that mean?" Yoh paused, biting his lip. He was considering telling them at least part of his secrets. He supposed they would understand, they were his friends after all.

"The thing is, I'm not attracted to females, at all." He whispered. Horohoro looked at him, looked at his worried expression and burst out laughing.

"Oh, is that the big secret?" He said when he'd calmed down. "Chill out dude, we're not going to lynch you just because you happen to like guys. I mean, I'm gay myself."

It was Yoh's turn to stare in surprise. As he stared, something clicked in his head. "Wait, you and Ren...?" Horohoro grinned hugely, and Ren actually blushed a little bit. "Wow, I never would have guessed, and I don't think anyone else would have guessed either."

"We'd like to keep it that way." Ren told him. "It's not something we want made public, understand?"

"Ok, I got it, my lips are sealed." Yoh promised. Ren relaxed, knowing a promise from Yoh was as binding as any legal document, maybe more. Horohoro was never worried, so he never was tense at all. He clapped Yoh on the shoulder and sauntered out of the room after wishing him luck with his new training regimen. Ren stayed, fierce golden eyes staring into Yoh's.

"There's still something you're not telling us." He declared. Yoh stiffened at his tone of voice. "But, if there's one thing I've learned it's that I can trust you, so I will not pry."

"Thanks, Ren." Yoh stuttered in reply, but Ren had already left the room.

%&%&%&%

Hao no longer paced while he waited for Yoh, though he still worried deeply about him. He was definitely going soft by the definitions of who he had become after Yoh's untimely death in his first life, but he couldn't care less. He had his Yoh back, and that was all that mattered to him, to hell with the rest of the world.

He unravelled the bandages on his feet and inspected the bottoms, nodding at the sight of healed, but scarred flesh. It didn't hurt to walk anymore, and that made him a lot more amiable as well. He disliked pain, it made him grouchy. The one on his chest still hurt a little, but a couple of aspirin dealt with that quite nicely. He'd lost some of his muscle tone and some weight, but he was still fit as can be.

He looked up as Yoh walked in and smiled happily. Yoh returned the smile with one of his radiant grins, the one that lit up the room and whoever's soul the smile was directed at. Hao caught Yoh as he walked close, pulling him down into his lap. He nuzzled the back of his neck, delighting in the soft giggle the action brought forth.

"How'd it go?" Hao asked.

"Better than it could have." Yoh replied. "I only got my training tripled until further notice."

"That's still not good." Hao said sternly.

"It's better than it could have been." Yoh repeated with a shrug. "I also bought a lock for my bedroom door, so that Anna can't try and jump me again."

"I'm sure she'll get your grandfather involved if things don't go as she wants." Hao muttered angrily.

"Yeah, probably. But I'll figure that out when the time comes." Yoh replied lightly. Hao hummed softly, choosing not to argue with him, but settled for kissing his cheek tenderly and sighing. "I found out something interesting today, but you have to promise not to tell."

"Who would I tell?" Hao countered. Yoh turned his head to regard him with solemn black eyes.

"I still want you to promise. It's important." He sternly commanded. Hao smiled indulgently at his tone of voice, which made Yoh's lower lip pooch out slightly in a pout. Hao chuckled and kissed him on the lips, nipping at his lower lip gently.

"I promise." He murmured before kissing him again, turning him so that Yoh was straddling his lap and sliding his hands down to cup Yoh's ass cheeks. Yoh let out a faint mewl and arched his back, wrapping his arms around Hao's neck. Hao deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Yoh's mouth and coaxing him into a battle for domination.

Hao won, mostly due to the fact that Yoh was distracted by his hands squeezing his ass cheeks. They parted for a moment and Hao saw that Yoh's cheeks were tinged a light pink. He gave him a gentle peck and released his bottom.

"What was that for?" Yoh asked in confusion.

"It was a prelude." Hao whispered in his ear, making sure to lick the earlobe suggestively. "It's up to you if you want the rest later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Thank you to the anonymous reviewer who defended my story, but please, if you do find any stories similar to mine, please let me know. Review plz!


	15. Chapter 15

Wolf: Alright, here's the full story about what's been going on the last few days. Thunder of Friendship, a good friend of mine actually, posted a oneshot a week or so ago. A little while after, I posted chapter thirteen of this story, and the two happened to be very similar to the other. The anonymous reviewer is also a friend of Thunder and she was angry at what she thought was plagiarism and decided to defend her friend, which I think is wonderful of her. Thunder, the anonymous reviewer and I have resolved this and we just want to end this whole silly mess. No more hating please, from anyone to anyone, ok? Oh, and there is a lemon in this chapter, so you have been warned!

Yoh was trembling slightly as he left Hao. Powerful desire was eating away at him and it took all his self control not to go back there and just let Hao take him. He had to wait though. It would not be good to try and make love in the middle of the day, because he just knew Hao would draw it out as long as possible, and then to go home and explain why he was limping... not a good idea.

So, he would wait, until the night when everyone else was sleeping at least. "Yoh, am I correct in thinking that later you and Hao want to..." Amidamaru trailed off, embarrassed. Yoh looked up at him, his cheeks flaming red with his own embarrassment and the aftermath of arousal.

"Yes, I think we will be." He said, voice shaking just the tiniest bit.

"If it's all the same to you, Yoh, I think I'll stay away if that's the case." Amidamaru muttered, prompting a short laugh from his young charge. "So you were his lover?"

"Yeah, he rescued me and then fell in love with me. You know Hao, if he wants something, he'll go after it." Yoh chuckled. "He was different then, calmer, gentler, sort of like how he is right now."

"What happened?" Amidamaru asked.

"I was killed." Yoh replied. "Some overzealous noblemen found out about our affair and thought that I was seducing Hao. They hired assassins and I was killed." Yoh paused. "I don't know what happened after that, but Hao had already lost his mother to the ignorance of humans, I think he just... snapped."

"And now his sanity is returning?"

"So it would seem." Yoh said. "I don't know if he still wishes to kill humanity, but I can bet that I can convince him not to."

"Lovers do tend to have that power." Amidamaru mused. "Or so I'm told."

Yoh nodded again and then smiled at the sight of Manta jogging up on his short little legs. "There you are Yoh." He gasped. "Anna sent me looking for you, she has some things she wants from the grocery store." He held out a list. Yoh took it.

"You want to come with me?" He asked.

"I'd rather be with you than have to deal with Anna. Ren and Horohoro went out somewhere so when I got there she was picking on poor Ryu for not scrubbing the floor hard enough." Manta told him. "She seems to be getting worse."

"She doesn't like that I rejected her." Yoh replied. "But she's going to have to learn that I'm not going to just let her have her way with me, I can't."

"Especially since you don't like girls that way." Manta muttered. Yoh looked at him in surprise. "Horohoro told me."

"What else did he tell you?"

"That he and Ren were gay as well. Ren was not happy with him for that." Manta chuckled. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, I trust you." Yoh replied and that was the end of that conversation.

%&%&%&%

Yoh slipped out of the sleeping house through his bedroom window, shimmying down the cherry tree and jogging silently down the street. He was completely alone tonight, not even Amidamaru was following him, which was good for the both of them. Tonight was the night he would lose his virginity for the second time.

He entered the crypt and found Hao sitting on his makeshift bed, already clad in only a pair of boxers, his dark eyes glinting in the light from his lamp. "I knew you'd come." He told Yoh in a voice husky with desire. Yoh shivered slightly and walked over to him, kicking off his shoes as he did so. Hao pulled him down into his lap so that they were facing each other and kissed him deeply, nibbling at his bottom lip.

Yoh let out a muffled groan and opened his mouth willingly, allowing Hao to explore his mouth. Hao's hands wandered, first gently massaging Yoh's shoulders and then sliding further down to trace along his spine, sending another shiver through Yoh's body. His body arched and he placed his hands on Hao's chest, feeling the muscles beneath flexing against his fingers.

Hao's mouth left his to nip at his left earlobe, prompting a soft, breathless groan. He sucked at the sensitive lobe before leaving it alone and trailing his tongue down Yoh's neck and licking at his pulse point. Yoh whimpered, letting Hao know that he was still as sensitive in that spot as he had been in his first life.

"Hao..." Yoh pleaded. "Don't leave any marks, they'll ask questions."

"Hmm..." Hao replied, kissing Yoh again. "As my koi wishes." He murmured, his hot breath tickling Yoh's parted lips. Yoh moaned, his eyes already hazy with lust and they hadn't even really begun. Hao smirked and began undoing the buttons on Yoh's shirt, slipping the material off him and giving him an appreciative once-over.

Yoh's body was nicely toned, if marred by various scars, bruises and scrapes. Hao touched one of the scars and Yoh looked away, ashamed. "You're beautiful, the scars do nothing to diminish that." Hao whispered against his skin an instant before kissing one of the scars. Yoh moaned and his back arched further, pushing his hips into Hao's and rubbing their arousals together.

Hao groaned at the feeling and attacked Yoh's nipples with his tongue and fingers. Yoh's pants and whimpers were like music to his ears and he wanted to draw this out as long as he could, hear those delicious sounds for as long as possible. He tweaked a nipple with one hand while the other fingered the zipper on Yoh's pants.

He finally pulled down the zipper and slipped his hand into his underwear, grasping Yoh's erection firmly. Yoh tensed and gasped; Hao shushed him with a kiss. He began to move his hand, pumping in a slow, torturous rhythm. Yoh's hands grabbed at Hao's shoulders, nails digging in as pleasure beyond anything he'd ever felt before devastated his senses.

"Hao, stop, I-I'm going to-" Yoh cried out as Hao squeezed and he released. Hao lifted his hand to his lips and tasted Yoh's essence while Yoh fell limp in his arms.

"It's not over." He murmured, turning Yoh around and lifting him onto his haunches. Hands pulled Yoh's pants and boxers down to his feet and Yoh jumped at the feeling of Hao's fingers stroking the skin of his entrance. "Easy, Yoh, it'll be easier if you relax." Hao soothed.

Yoh nodded and swallowed thickly as a single, dry finger eased into him. He squirmed, not sure if he liked the feeling. He whimpered as Hao added two more fingers, stretching him carefully. Hao kissed the nape of his neck and then pumped his fingers in and out, searching.

Yoh suddenly arched back with a loud cry, hips jerking backwards in Hao's hold. Stars went off behind his eyes as Hao prodded that spot again, nearly making him go over the edge again. Hao removed his fingers, chuckling at the soft growl that Yoh let out and pulled his boxers down enough to release his own aching erection.

He lifted Yoh up slightly and settled onto his own haunches, correctly positioning both of them. He then lowered Yoh down onto his erection. He moaned and Yoh whimpered, but he didn't stop, knowing it was better to get the pain over with rather than to draw it out. He finally was fully seated and paused, panting while he waited for Yoh to adjust.

Yoh squirmed slightly, hissing as a pain made itself known in his lower back. He felt Hao's lips against his cheek and heard softly murmured words of love and encouragement against his skin. The loving words helped him and soon the pain faded away. He nodded his head slightly, giving Hao the go-ahead.

He let a gasp as Hao pulled out until only the tip was left in and then achingly slowly thrust back in, assaulting his prostate immediately. Hao kept the pace languid and gentle for the time being, allowing Yoh to get used to the feeling again. Yoh moaned and leaned back, wrapping one hand around Hao's neck from behind as waves of pleasure rolled over him.

"Hao, faster, please." He begged, wanting more. Hao complied, thrusting harder and deeper until Yoh was screaming in pleasure. He could feel his end coming and reached around to grasp Yoh's erection, squeezing slightly.

It was all that Yoh needed and he cried out, body shaking with his orgasm. Hao let out a grunt and then a yell of his own as Yoh's body clenching around him brought him to his own end. For a moment the two of them just panted quietly together, completely spent. Hao then slid out of Yoh and eased his lover down onto the bed. They lay down together and cuddled, basking in the afterglow of making love. Sleep soon drifted over both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Please, no more comments about our anonymous reviewer, she was just defending a friend and I am glad that she did so. I recommend that you all have a look at Thunder of Friendship's two oneshots she posted, including the one that started all of this, they're both very good. Oh, and review plz!


	16. Chapter 16

Wolf: I own nothing!

When Yoh woke up he was sore, sticky, but had never felt better in his entire life. His head was resting on Hao's chest, and he could hear the steady, soft heartbeat beneath the skin. He lightly ran his fingertips up the defined contours of Hao's abs and heard him sigh sleepily above him. The arms around him tightened, and a feather-light kiss was planted atop his head.

"Good morning." Yoh whispered.

"It is." Hao agreed. "Best morning I've had in a long time." Yoh lifted his head and stared into Hao's bleary, smiling eyes. He sat up slowly, wincing a little as he did so. Hao's eyes grew concerned. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

"No, it's not too bad; I've had much worse pain." Yoh assured him. Hao didn't look very convinced and Yoh yelped as he suddenly found himself flipped over on his stomach on the blanket, Hao leaning over him. He opened his mouth to ask Hao what he was doing, but stopped when warm hands began to massage his lower back, where a lot of the pain was concentrated.

"Feels good?" Hao asked. Yoh moaned softly in response, closing his eyes and relaxing into his lover's touch. The massage seemed to spread warmth through him, dispelling the pain. "Careful, Yoh, or I might feel the need to make you moan for an entirely different reason." Hao chuckled, making a blush rise on Yoh's face.

When Hao was done he leaned down and kissed Yoh's spine where it met his neck. Yoh sighed and sat up again, turning to face Hao. "Thank you." He said, hugging Hao. Hao returned the embrace with affection, sighing himself.

It was hard occasionally to reconcile this side of Hao with the one he'd always seen in this life; calculating, cold, and in that last little while, angry and a little crazy. But, he remembered the way Hao had been before all that, and it was that Hao, the one that he'd fallen in love with, that he leaned on now.

"You should go, before someone notices." Hao said in a reluctant tone. Yoh looked at him in surprise, knowing how he hated to be parted from him. Hao gave him a soft smile in reply. "I know you'll come back, and I know you'll be careful. There's nothing I can do right now to change our situation, so I suppose I must accept it." Yoh shook his head wonderingly.

"A few months ago I would have wondered if I was crazy hearing you say things like that." He stated.

"A few months ago I didn't have you." Hao replied, touching his cheek. "You calm me, you always did, and it just feels so good to have you back in my arms."

"It feels good to be back in your arms." Yoh murmured, rubbing their noses together briefly before standing up. "I'll see you a little later."

"I'll be waiting." Hao replied, and watched wistfully as Yoh closed the door and was gone from sight. He picked up one of the spellbook, not to look for the spell to get his powers back; he already knew it wasn't there, but for something to do. He got bored, waiting around for Yoh to come back, but the boredom was worth it to see his lover's face light up like it did and to hear his soothing voice again.

Today he was restless for some reason, unable to relax. His mind kept going back to Yoh, and for some strange reason he felt inordinately worried for the other. He spent a little while trying to ignore the feeling, but it soon became too much and he threw down his book in disgust.

He rested his elbows on his knees and cupped his chin in his hands, staring at the crypt wall. He knew there was one sure-fire way of knowing that Yoh was alright and dispelling this worry, but it was risky, particularly since the X-Laws had not given up the search for him. He smiled, a reckless, grimly amused smile; he wasn't the type to hide away in the dark for the rest of his life.

He got up; thankful his feet were all healed, and then walked to the door. He stepped out, blinking in the bright sunlight. He hadn't been outside in the day since he'd first woken up here, wary of being seen. He got his bearings and padded away through the cemetery, headed for the inn.

%&%&%&%

Yoh had mastered walking without limping by the time he got home and let himself quietly in. He stopped short when he got to the living room, blinking in surprise at the sight of his parents and grandparents sitting there.

"And where have you been?" Yohmei growled.

"I went for a walk." Yoh lied. "What are you all doing here?"

"There are some things that we must discuss with you." Yohmei replied, his dark eyes stern. Yoh had a feeling he knew what that was about, but was saved from a lecture by the doorbell ringing. He ran for the door, and felt his heart sink even further at the sight of the X-Laws. However, he politely held the door open, and allowed them inside.

"What are you all doing here?" Mikihisa asked them.

"Yoh never told you?" Marco asked, staring at Yoh, who shrugged and tried to look unconcerned.

"It never occurred to me."

"Hao Asakura is alive somewhere in this city, and we're trying to find him."

%&%&%&%

Hao was crouched alongside the fences that surrounded the back yard of the inn, hearing voices within but not close enough to hear what they were saying. A screen of bushes masked his presence from anyone walking by and the fence was made of wooden boards with no spaces between them, so no one inside could see him either.

He needed some way to look into the yard, so that he could see what was going on. His roving gazed focussed on a tree growing outside the fence, but with its branches reaching down inside. He army-crawled over to the tree, and with a quick look around to make sure no one would see him, shimmied up and found a branch with a good enough view of the yard and the house to suit him.

There wasn't anyone outside at the current moment, but he could hear the voices nearby, coming even closer even as he settled into his perch. The back door slid open and his lip curled up in an instinctive snarl at the sight of the X-Laws walking out. They were followed by Yoh being berated by his grandfather, the rest of his family, and his friends.

Anna was looking smug, and Yoh looked worried. Hao wondered what Anna had told Yohmei, and how much of it the old fool believed. Yoh was shaking his head at something Yohmei had said and the old man cuffed him over the head, bellowing in his face. Hao made a fist and slammed it into the branch he was sitting on, unable to do anything else.

He shifted to get a better angle and heard a low groaning sound from beneath him. He froze, eyes darting this way and that. Instinct took over and he tried to back up. A loud crack rent the air and Hao suddenly found his stomach flip-flopping as he plummeted. He put his hands up to protect his face as branches whipped by him and landed on his stomach, the wind driven out of him.

His ears rang, but he could still hear shouts and screams above the sound. He lifted his head, shaking it to try and clear it. Hands gripped his shoulders, helping him back to his feet as he gasped for air. He could see everyone staring at him in either horror or anger, except Yoh. Yoh was the one holding him up, and also the one in the line of fire with him.

"Yoh, what are you doing? Get away from him!" Mikihisa ordered.

"No, I'm not going to let you kill him." Yoh replied calmly.

"You've been hiding him all along, haven't you?" The Iron Maiden accused. "I knew you were tainted."

"Look, it's not like that." Yoh said. "Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain!" Marco roared, bringing out his gun.

"NO!" Yoh shouted, pushing in front of Hao as a blinding light forced Hao's eyes closed. The dazzling light still shone through his closed eyelids and he knew if he looked he would be blinded. He heard a scream and felt Yoh's body fall into him. He grabbed hold, and felt something sticky and warm against his fingers. Blood.

He didn't think, he just moved. In one swift motion he had Yoh in his arms and was back over the fence. He didn't look back, he simply ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: This is the last update for about a week or a little more. My parents are taking all of my stuff back to Ottawa for me and a few days later I get to take the bus up myself. I'm not going when they're going because it's too early and I still have work. Because of this, I have decided to allow them to transport my computer when they go. It's heavy and cumbersome, and since I have to transfer buses, I'd prefer it if my bag was as light as possible. I should have an update either next Friday or Saturday for you all.


	17. Chapter 17

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao ran blindly, unmindful of the people on the street that looked as he ran past, fleeing into the alleyways. He was just as blind to the glass that cut open his feet, creating new wounds. He had only eyes for Yoh, who was slumped unconscious in his arms and bleeding from an ugly, long wound in his chest.

"Don't die, don't die." Hao pleaded softly between pants for breath. He had to get Yoh somewhere safe to bind his wounds. He didn't dare go to a hospital, as that would be one of the first places they'd look. That left only the house he had in the city and with a quick change in direction he bolted for it, vowing not to stop for anything.

When he got there he fumbled with the key hidden in the flower pot, nearly dropping it in his haste and then pushed through the door, not even bothering to close it behind him. He placed Yoh gently on the floor of the kitchen and damn near tore the room apart looking for his first aid kit. When he found it he hurried back to Yoh, leaving a trail of bloody footprints in his wake, and knelt beside his senseless lover, reaching one hand out to stroke his hair.

"I'm so sorry this happened." He whispered, taking out bandages and cloths to clean the terrible wound. Thankfully it wasn't too deep, but Yoh had lost a lot of blood already. Hao worked quickly, binding the wounds and whispering repeated apologies when his movements made Yoh whimper and jerk even in his unconscious state.

Hao wondered while he worked if this was how Yoh felt when he'd first found him half-dead and badly wounded; regretful and sorrowful. Of course for Hao the pain of seeing his lover like this was like a knife digging into his stomach and twisting. It was his fault Yoh was hurt, if he'd just stayed away, things would be fine and he wouldn't be lying here covered in his own blood.

Hao cursed himself softly, but then tenderly lifted Yoh into his arms and carried him upstairs to one of the bedrooms on the second story. He placed Yoh gently on the futon, pulling a blanket out of the closet and over Yoh's prone body. He sat down beside him and stared at his unconscious face for a long time, letting the tears that had been threatening to fall to slip down his cheeks.

"Please..." He whispered hoarsely. "Please don't leave me. I couldn't bear to lose you a second time." He touched Yoh's cheek with a hand that trembled just slightly and then abruptly stood and left the room. As he closed the door behind him he noticed the bloody trail of footprints he'd left behind. He let out a woeful sigh and trudged back downstairs.

He sat down on the floor and pulled pieces of glass out of his feet and disinfected them, pressing the alcohol solution more forceful than necessary into the wounds, his tormented mind savagely revelling in the pain, a poor punishment for causing his lover pain. He slowly bandaged them up, thinking that he'd just gotten them completely healed and stood up, limping over to the sink.

He doused a cloth in cold water and turned around to find Amidamaru staring at him, his face like stone. Hao gave him a vacant expression in reply, too drained to feel anything anymore but emptiness. He knelt down and began to clean the blood smears off the floor at a deliberate pace.

"If he dies, no force in this universe will save you from my wrath." Amidamaru said, his voice a low growl. Hao looked up at him.

"If he dies, then I have nothing left." He replied bleakly. "If he dies, there's no more reason for me to live. I lost him once, my soul cannot bear that pain a second time."

Amidamaru said nothing more, but his countenance softened as he watched Hao methodically wash the blood off the floors, moving slowly through the rooms to find every last drop. When Hao was done with that he crawled under the blanket with Yoh, wrapping his arms as carefully as he could around his lover's body and simply waited for whatever would happen next.

%&%&%&%

Ren stared out the window into the darkness of the night, not really seeing anything at all. He should have been sleeping, it was after all very late, but he couldn't. He was worried, which was not a usual thing for Ren, but since it was about the person he probably trusted the most, he felt he was justified in being worried. He kept thinking about Yoh alone somewhere, bleeding to death.

But that wasn't right either; Hao had Yoh. The X-Laws had argued earlier that Hao would have just dumped Yoh somewhere, to get rid of dead weight, but Ren reasoned that Hao wouldn't have bothered to take Yoh with him in the first place. There was something else going on, something that Yoh had been trying to explain when he'd been injured, and he for one wanted to know exactly what that something was.

"Ren?" Ren didn't turn at the sound of Horohoro's voice, but let out an annoyed grunt in reply. He disliked being disturbed in his room, Horohoro knew that. Apparently Horohoro had temporarily forgotten because thin, muscular arms wrapped around his waist and a low sigh tickled his ear.

"What are you doing?" Ren snapped, wishing to be left alone with his thoughts.

"I'm worried." Came the soft reply. That dissolved Ren's anger immediately. "I couldn't think of anyone else to go to. I know you don't like to hear about my issues, and normally I'd go to Yoh, but..."

Ren's shoulders slumped as Horohoro's voice trailed off and another low sigh reached his ears. "I'm worried about him too."

"We checked the hospitals, I mean, if Hao didn't take him there, where did they go?" Ren turned slightly and gave him an are-you-stupid look.

"Why would hHHHHHHao take Yoh to the hospital?"

"Didn't you see his face when Yoh got hurt?" Horohoro asked. "He looked like he'd been shot in the chest. He hadn't wanted Yoh to get hurt and it hurt him to have him hurt. He would have tried to find help for him, I'm sure of it."

"Well, I guess you're not a complete idiot." Ren huffed, inwardly smiling in admiration. Horohoro chuckled softly and rested his chin on Ren's shoulder. "But, even if Hao did care about getting Yoh help, he would not go to the hospital, as that would be the first place that we would search, and we did, didn't we?"

"I guess so, but then where did they go?"

"Hopefully somewhere safe." Ren murmured, staring out the window. Horohoro kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck. "I hope you're not planning on doing what I think you want to."

"No, even I'm not that crass." Horohoro replied. "I would like to stay in here for the night, I need to cuddle."

"I thought we wanted to keep this relationship a secret." Ren reminded him. "What if Anna comes in and sees?"

"The hell with Anna." Horohoro replied fiercely. "I'm tired of taking her shit."

"Someone's finally grown a backbone." Ren taunted half-heartedly. Horohoro apparently heard the sadness in his tone and his arms tightened around him.

"You need me here too, and don't try to bullshit me by saying that you don't need anyone, because I know, probably better than anyone, that it's not true." Ren tensed up, about to yell at him. "Please Ren, for once, don't fight how you feel." The soft words undid him and he slumped back against his secret lover, allowing him to carry him back to the futon and lie down with him.

He accepted the hands that caressed through his hair and the lips that kissed ever so softly against his cheek, eyelids and finally lips. Ren responded by running his own hands through Horohoro's hair and touching his face, where he could feel the wetness of tears against his fingers. He didn't cry himself, but he allowed Horohoro to bury his face in his chest and sob quietly.

Ren held his lover tightly, the only thing he could do. The two of them shared in their worry and grief in their own ways and eventually fell into restless, broken sleep. Neither of them could rest easy knowing their friend, the one person they had known they could trust above anyone else, was out there somewhere, hurt, and possibly dying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	18. Chapter 18

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao sat up abruptly, not sure what had awakened him. Then he heard it again, a soft, low moan from beside him. He slowly turned, desperately hoping he wasn't imagining things and watched as Yoh's face scrunched up in a frown of pain and his hands balled into fists by his head. Hao touched his cheek and Yoh jerked.

"Shh, it's okay, Yoh." Hao said soothingly, rubbing his thumb against the overly warm skin of Yoh's cheek. He placed his hand on Yoh's head, feeling the faint heat of fever there. He stood up and limped to the bathroom, soaking a cloth in cool water. He placed the cloth on Yoh's forehead, hoping to ease some of his discomfort.

Hao sighed and looked up to where Amidamaru was watching him silently. "I need to go out. There's no food here and Yoh needs painkillers... I don't have to ask you to keep an eye on him while I'm gone." He stated tonelessly. Amidamaru merely nodded his head and watched as Hao limped out of the room again.

Amidamaru took up a position by Yoh's head, eyes not wavering from his charge's unconscious form. There wasn't much that he could do, but he would do all he could if something happened to Yoh. His mind drifted to Hao, to the haunted, tormented expression on his face. He was angry with Hao for putting Yoh in this situation, but he sensed that Hao felt worse about it than he could imagine and so had not said anything.

After some time Yoh began to whimper in his sleep, his head thrashing from side to side. Amidamaru could do nothing more than talk softly to him while stroking his cheek, hoping to calm him down a little bit. Yoh must have been dreaming because at one point he arched up and cried out in an eerie wail that made the hairs on the back of Amidamaru's neck stand up.

Thankfully Hao was back not long after that. "He's dreaming." Amidamaru told him when he came in. Hao took one look at his thrashing lover and knelt down, tenderly lifting Yoh's head into his lap, and began to sing a soft, haunting lullaby. Amidamaru couldn't make out the words, but the sound seemed to do the trick, Yoh relaxing and falling silent in Hao's arms.

"I promise, I'm not going to let anything hurt you from now on." Hao whispered. "I'm so sorry, Yoh. I never meant to become what I did. It was just too hard without you and I couldn't let go of that anger, couldn't forgive, not like you could, and look at all the pain I've caused. I never wanted that."

"We all make our mistakes." Hao turned at the sound of Amidamaru's voice, but the samurai said nothing else, just watched Hao with a brooding expression. Hao placed his fingers lightly upon Yoh's parted lips, feeling the warm breath on his fingertips. He leaned down, moving his fingers so that he could kiss Yoh tenderly on the lips.

"I always believed that the kiss upon the lips was the ultimate show of love, and should only be given to one whom is loved above all others." Hao murmured, half to himself. "I promised I would take care of him, and I've failed, twice now. God, I'm a horrible lover." Hao put his face in his hands, but he didn't cry. He was all cried out; there were no more tears, no more energy for tears.

Hours passed with him just sitting by Yoh's side, occasionally touching his hand, his face, his hair, but not moving ever. Amidamaru watched him, waiting for some sign that he was going to get up, take care of himself, but Hao didn't move.

"You need to eat." Hao jerked at the sound of Amidamaru's voice and looked up, giving the spirit a strange look. "You're no good to Yoh if you're collapsing from dehydration or starvation, are you?"

"I suppose." Hao sighed. He got up, wincing and slowly trudged out of the room. Amidamaru stayed, standing vigil over his partner.

Hao was just going through the motions as he prepared himself a simple meal. He didn't really want to eat, but Amidamaru was right; he didn't need to be collapsing of hunger or thirst. He sat down at the table with his food, the silence of the house eating at him and managed to eat about half of his food before just dumping it in the garbage and making his way back upstairs to his silent vigil.

%&%&%&%

Two days passed with no change in Yoh's condition, which was both a blessing and a curse. At least he wasn't dying, not yet anyways, but Hao wished that Yoh would open his eyes and smile at him again. Amidamaru had to coax him away occasionally to make him eat, but he would do nothing else. He hadn't bathed, changed his clothes or anything else, and Amidamaru thought that he was starting to look worse than Yoh.

Hao had Yoh's head in his lap, humming absentmindedly as he stroked his hair and stared out the window when something changed in the way Yoh was breathing. It had become lighter, easier. Hao stared down into Yoh's face, heart hammering in his chest. Yoh's face twitched, his forehead creasing in a slight frown. A soft mewl escaped his lips and he shifted beneath the blanket.

"Come on Yoh, wake up." Hao whispered desperately.

"Hao?" Yoh whispered hoarsely, his eyes still closed.

"I'm here." Hao said joyfully. "I'm here, koi." Yoh slowly opened his eyes and Hao inhaled sharply in dismay. The normally black irises and pupils were clouded grey by cataracts. Yoh's head shifted from side to side and he looked confused.

"Hao?" He asked uncertainly. "Why can't I see?"

"You looked at the light, didn't you?" Hao whispered, stroking Yoh's cheek gently. "It blinded you."

"Oh." Yoh sounded a little perplexed still. Hao felt tears prick his eyes and found that although he thought he'd exhausted the ability, he could still cry.

"I'm so sorry Yoh, this is all my fault." He sobbed. Yoh sat up slowly, his hands reaching out blindly for Hao, his face twisted in an expression of worry.

"Hey, don't cry." He said tenderly, fingertips brushing Hao's face. He pulled Hao into a hug. "I'm okay, so what if I can't see? I'm not dead, I'm not going to die any time soon, so what's the matter?"

"What's the matter is you wouldn't be blind if I hadn't been so stupid." Hao replied, leaning on his lover. It should have been the other way around, shouldn't it? Yoh should be the one devastated and Hao having to comfort him, but here he was the one crying and his younger lover trying to help him through it.

"Okay, so it was stupid, there's no point in beating yourself up over things you can't change, though..." Yoh chuckled softly. "You did have a talent for that, didn't you?"

"I suppose." Hao admitted. "But, you're not upset, this has torn you away from your friends, your family..." Yoh sighed softly.

"If they can't accept this, then I don't know how I would have been able to stay with them anyways." He said quietly. "I may not like it, but this is part of who I am now, and I'm not going to give you up because someone doesn't like it."

"But you are upset."

"Yes, but not with you." Yoh clarified. "I'm upset that they decided to shoot first, I'm upset no one tried to stop Marco, but I'm not upset with you." Hao relaxed a little bit at his words. "Maybe someday, when you have your powers back, we'll go back and we'll try again, but for now... it would be nice not having to sneak around to see each other, wouldn't it?"

"Yes." Hao agreed, kissing Yoh lightly. "There are definite advantages to this situation." He cupped Yoh's cheek in one hand and stared into his clouded eyes. "And I swear, the first thing I'm going to do when I get my powers back is to cure your blindness." Yoh chuckled slightly.

"It's not a priority, really, koi." He insisted. "It's not as though there's no help for me as a blind person in this era."

"Hmm, I suppose that's one good thing about this time period." Hao grumbled.

"And there's plenty more." Yoh's face turned worried again. "Where are we, anyways?" Hao told him about the house he had and Yoh nodded his head. "Do you think it's far enough away that they won't find us?"

"I'm not sure, but we're going to be very careful for the first little while. Amidamaru's here, so he can help keep an eye out, but we're going to be cautious, especially when we're outside."

"Well, it's not like I can go outside on my own anyways." Yoh pointed out. Hao hummed in agreement and then grinned wickedly, pulling Yoh against him, loosening his grip only slightly when Yoh squeaked in pain.

"There's one thing now I can do without you complaining." He murmured against Yoh's neck.

"What's that?" Hao grinned against Yoh's skin and licked at his pulse point.

"I can finally mark you as mine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	19. Chapter 19

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao reluctantly went to go have a shower after Yoh complained about the smell. Amidamaru reappeared in the room, blushing slightly. He'd left when Yoh started moaning, thinking that Hao meant to take things all the way. Yoh's head turned in his direction, though the clouded eyes could not see him.

"How many did he leave?" Yoh asked in a resigned, amused voice. Amidamaru's mind went blank until he saw Yoh touch his neck. He looked and saw several hickeys and a few light bite marks on the skin there.

"Ah, I lost count." Amidamaru admitted. Yoh smiled slightly and rubbed at his neck.

"The biting is new." He mused softly.

"Biting?" Amidamaru repeated worriedly.

"It's not painful, they're just love-bites, but it's just something he's never done before." Yoh explained with a shrug.

"I'm a little more aggressive than I was before." Hao told him from the doorway. Yoh felt damp arms wrap around his middle and squeeze slightly. He groaned in pain and Hao backed off. "Sorry, I forgot. I'll get you some aspirin."

"And something to eat?" Yoh asked hopefully. Hao chuckled and kissed the top of Yoh's head.

"Why am I not surprised that you're thinking about food?" He said. "Alright, food it is, but you are to stay in bed, understand?" Yoh crossed his arms and pouted, but Hao only chortled and nipped his protruding bottom lip. "I'll be back in a little bit, ok?"

"Okay." Yoh grumbled. He settled down on the futon again, closing his eyes. Hao smiled fondly at him for a long moment before reluctantly getting to his feet and padding out of the room. Yoh soon began to smell food being cooked downstairs and his stomach gurgled hungrily. He groaned and tried to ignore the continuing demands from his empty stomach while he attempted to take a short nap.

Soon enough Hao came back with a bowl of noodles and broth. Yoh sniffed at it and giggled. "What's so funny?" Hao asked.

"I feel like this situation is paralleling what happened when you first woke up." Yoh explained.

"Except you're not an ungrateful jackass." Hao said, Yoh hearing the slight smile in his voice.

"You were angry, scared and confused. I couldn't fault you for that." Yoh responded, reaching out his hands for the food that Hao had brought him.

"You're too good for me. Are you sure you can handle eating by yourself?" Hao asked. Yoh nodded his head vigorously. Two pills were placed in his hand first. "Swallow those, and then I'll let you eat." Hao said sternly. Yoh obediently popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed, grimacing at the feeling. A warm bowl was then placed in his hands and he spent a couple moments figuring out how to use chopsticks when he couldn't see them.

"I'm going to have to do out to get some more groceries, will you be ok on your own?" Hao asked, touching Yoh's cheek.

"I'll be fine, but can you have Amidamaru look after you while you're out, that would make me feel a little better about you being out there." Yoh replied.

"I would rather he stay here to look after you." Hao insisted. Yoh shook his head.

"I'm fine, I'm inside, no one's going to see me. You on the other hand are out in public and I'd feel better knowing that you at least have someone to look out for you." Yoh stressed, reaching out for Hao's hand. Hao took it and pressed it against his cheek.

"Ok, I'll do it."

%&%&%&%

"I just wish we had some idea that Yoh was alright." Horohoro repeated as he and Ren walked around. They were out of the house, trying to get away from Anna for awhile. As predicted, Anna had found them together and had gone on a homophobic rampage, to the point that the two of them avoided being in the house as much as possible.

"I know." Ren sighed, feeling annoyed and depressed at the same time. "But there's nothing we can do."

"I know." Horohoro moaned. He looked up and around and then frowned. "Where are we?" Ren looked around and frowned as well. They had walked randomly, and had managed to walk out of their neighbourhood and into an unfamiliar one.

"I think I know how to get back." Ren said with false confidence. He turned to go, but Horohoro suddenly squeaked and grabbed his arm. "What?" Horo discretely pointed across the street. Ren followed his gaze and his golden eyes widened.

"Is that...?" Ren nodded his head, knowing exactly what Horo was going to say. Hao was walking along across the street. He wouldn't have been sure it was even him, because he was wearing a hood and normal clothes, but he'd caught a brief glimpse of his face. "Is he limping?" Horo whispered. Ren saw indeed that Hao was limping somewhat. "Do you think he knows where Yoh is?"

"Only one way to find out." Ren replied, eyes glinting.

%&%&%&%

Hao was almost back to the house, and Yoh, when he was suddenly yanked into the alleyway, a hand on his throat. He growled hoarsely as he stared into Ren's eyes. "Where's Yoh?" The Chinese boy demanded.

"What makes you think I know?" Hao snarled, unwilling to give up anything. Ren's grip tightened.

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid?" He hissed into Hao's face. Hao bared his teeth at him and refused to say another word.

"Ren, there's a better way to do this." Hao watched as Horohoro touched Ren's shoulder lightly, a pleading expression on his face. Ren growled but backed off a little, still not letting go of Hao. "Hao, we just want to know if he's alright, he's our buddy, and we're worried."

"If you're such good friends, why didn't you stop Marco?" Hao snapped, rewarded when both Ren and Horohoro flinched at his tone.

"We didn't know he was going to do that, and there was no time to react. We would have stopped him otherwise." Hao let out a short, derisive laugh. "We trust him, no matter what." Hao stared into Horohoro's eyes and saw worry mixed with determination there.

"He's fine." He ground out reluctantly. "I'm taking care of him."

"Not good enough." Ren hissed, keeping his grip tight. "We want to see him."

"Why, so you can finish the job?" Hao snarled.

"We already told you, we don't want to hurt Yoh, we want to make sure he's ok." Horohoro sighed patiently. "Look, we can do this in a public place, is there a park or something nearby that we can meet?"

"I'm not going to-"

"It may be wise Hao." Amidamaru interrupted, appearing behind all of them. "Yoh's friends are as loyal as they come, it would be beneficial to have more than just you or I looking out for his safety."

Hao ground his teeth together, unwilling to share Yoh with anyone else, not now that he had him all to himself. But, Amidamaru had a point, and he doubted Ren would release him until he agreed, and there was no way he could make him. He glared down at Ren, who glared back up at him, his grip tightening again.

"Fine." He growled. "There's a park around the corner, meet us in an hour there, out in the open, you understand? Anyone comes with you and we will not show."

"I think that's fair." Horohoro stated, pulling Ren away from Hao. "We'll be there, make sure you are." Hao huffed and pulled his hood back over his face, walking quickly away, looking back to make sure he wasn't being followed. He slammed the door when he got back to the house, deeply irritated by the fact that he was having to drag Yoh outside and possibly put him in danger.

"Hao, what's wrong?" Hao looked up and saw that Yoh was shakily standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yoh, be careful!" he yelped, moving to help him.

"I'm fine." Yoh protested. "I need to learn where everything is, don't I?"

"Yes, but..." Hao shut his mouth, unable to think of any way to argue with him. "Are you going to be ok if we go for a little walk?"

"I think so, the pain's not too bad, I don't think Marco got me as deep as he thought he did." Yoh replied. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Hao replied, nuzzling Yoh's cheek gently. Yoh merely sighed and rolled his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	20. Chapter 20

Wolf: I own nothing!

Horohoro paced nervously around on the grass. "Do you really think Hao will show?" He asked Ren, who was sitting calmly underneath the shade of a tree.

"If there's one thing I know about Hao it is that he values honour. He will not go back on his word now that he's given it." Ren said with certainty in his voice. Horohoro sighed and sat down next to him.

"What do we do when they do come?" He asked his lover. "I mean, I don't think we can bring him back to the inn, not with Anna and the X-Laws around."

"No, I think Hao would fight back if we tried. He may not have his powers, but he would still be a formidable opponent." Ren replied. "We'll see how Yoh is first, but I have a feeling we may be able to trust Hao with his well-being."

"You sure about that, I mean, this is Hao we're talking about." Horohoro asked worriedly.

"He was reluctant to let us know where Yoh was, and wanted to meet in an open place when he finally agreed. He's worried about Yoh, I could see it in his eyes. And plus, Amidamaru seemed to trust him." Ren answered. "I have faith in Amidamaru."

"Me too." Horohoro agreed after a moment's thought. He looked around, brow furrowing in anxiety. Ren sighed and reached over to squeeze his hand reassuringly. Horohoro smiled at him, but went back to looking almost immediately. He suddenly stiffened. "There, is that them?" He asked excitedly.

Ren followed his line of sight and nodded his head. There was no mistaking Hao with his long hair and no mistaking the person whose hand he was holding and leading into the park. It was Yoh, though it almost seemed like Hao was having to tug him along.

"Is he alright?" Horohoro asked Ren nervously. Ren didn't answer, but his hands tightened into fists as he began to think up potential escape plans if it turned out that Yoh was really in danger from Hao. The two of them stood up as Hao and Yoh got closer. Hao halted about five feet away from them.

"Hao, what's this all about?" Yoh asked in a plaintive, exasperated voice.

"Yoh?" Horohoro asked. Yoh turned his face to them and they saw in that moment the clouded eyes.

"Horo?" Yoh's head tilted to one side. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. What happened, your eyes..." Yoh stepped forward, his free hand reaching out blindly. Horohoro took it in between his. "Great Spirits, we feared you were dead!"

"We?" Yoh asked.

"We." Ren confirmed. Yoh's head turned towards the sound of his voice.

"Ren?" He asked. "Is there anyone else?"

"Just us two." Ren replied shortly. "Hao would not have come to meet us if we had brought anyone else."

"Unfortunately I wasn't as careful as I thought I was being." Hao said in an irritated tone. Yoh squeezed his hand, smiling softly.

"It's ok Hao, they won't do anything to hurt me." He assured Hao. Hao then turned and did something that shocked Horohoro and Ren; he kissed Yoh on the cheek.

"Uhh, what... what was that?" Horohoro asked.

"It's a long story." Yoh replied, blushing lightly.

"Perhaps you should sit down and explain then, the whole thing." Ren told him. Yoh nodded in understanding and sat down, tugging Hao down with him. Hao didn't let go of Yoh's hand even when they were sitting and gave both Horohoro and Ren a suspicious glare.

"I found Hao after he escaped the X-Laws and nursed him back to health in secret. It was during that time that we discovered that I am Hao's lover from his first life." Yoh explained.

"Hao had a lover?" Horohoro exclaimed in an incredulous tone.

"What's so unbelievable about that?" Hao growled indignantly.

"It's just..." Horohoro didn't even know where to begin with what was so unbelievable about Hao having a lover. "You don't care about anyone!"

"And you didn't think perhaps there was a reason for that?" Hao snapped. Yoh placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Why don't I explain to them?" He suggested. Hao shook his head and his gaze softened somewhat.

"My mother was killed when I was very young, because she was a shaman." He revealed softly. "I didn't let that bitterness affect me and later in life fell in love with Yoh, but he too was killed, just as my mother had been, and that was when I couldn't take it anymore."

"And learned to hate the world for what it had done to you." Ren finished. Hao nodded his head. "And who figured out that Yoh was the lover from your past life?"

"I did." Yoh answered. "I was having these dreams, different scenes of another life. Since the dreams were of the same people I realized that they were flashbacks and then after some time I realized that the person in my dreams, my lover, was actually Hao."

"That must have been an interesting revelation." Horohoro said.

"It did make sense, once I thought about it." Yoh replied. "I always felt like there was something missing, and when Hao treated me like a nothing, it always hurt in a way I couldn't explain." Hao lowered his head slightly. Yoh seemed to sense this and reached one hand out to touch his cheek. "But that's behind us now."

"And is the rest of it behind you?" Ren demanded. Yoh blinked his cloudy eyes and cocked his head.

"I don't understand."

"I'm talking about Hao's desire for the destruction of humanity, surely you don't agree with that now?" Ren asserted. Yoh frowned slightly.

"I haven't even thought about that desire since I found out who Yoh really was." Hao answered for his younger lover.

"Really?" Horohoro said in an incredulous tone. "Do you expect us to believe that?" Ren whapped him over the head lightly and growled at him.

"It actually does make sense if you took the time to think about it, baka." Ren told him. "Hao said that Yoh's death was what pushed him over the edge, probably into insanity, no offence." Hao nodded his head and Ren continued. "So when he found Yoh again, what was hurt in him was healed and his madness was cured."

"True love conquers all." Horohoro mumbled. "I guess there is truth in those clichés."

"There's a reason why they are clichés." Hao pointed out. They were all silent for a long moment.

"So, what happens now?" Horohoro asked hesitantly.

"I think Yoh is in capable hands, don't you think?" Ren replied. Horohoro looked at the two brothers turned lovers and slowly nodded his head.

"We'll be able to visit, right?" He asked plaintively. Hao's lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Why don't we set up a time and a place to meet next?" Yoh interjected. "This park is nice, open and fresh."

"How can you tell?" Horohoro asked.

"I can still smell, and hear." Yoh replied. "So will you come back tomorrow again?"

"The two of us will be happy to get out of that witch's presence for a little while." Ren replied, his lip curling upwards in a faint snarl.

"What happened with Anna?" Yoh asked, his voice laced with concern.

"She found out Ren and I were in a relationship and now we have to deal with some pretty nasty remarks from her." Horohoro sighed. "Honestly the only reason we've stayed is because we hoped to find you."

"Sorry for all the trouble." Yoh murmured.

"Naw, it's not your fault, we're just happy you're ok." Horohoro patted Yoh's shoulder reassuringly.

"You won't tell anyone else we're here." Hao ordered. Ren's eyes narrowed at his tone, but he nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, we're not stupid." was Horohoro's derisive reply. "Same time tomorrow?" Yoh nodded his head enthusiastically and they all stood. Horohoro hugged Yoh and Ren settled for clapping a hand on his shoulder. The two of them were the first to walk away, respecting Hao's unspoken demand that they not have any idea of where he and Yoh were living.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	21. Chapter 21

Wolf: I own nothing!

Ren and Horohoro reluctantly returned to the inn, entering as quietly as possible to avoid any confrontations with Anna or the X-Laws. Unfortunately, Marco noticed them and they both winced at the sound of his voice. "Where have you two been?"

"Probably looking for somewhere to fuck." Anna said rudely, her brown eyes glinting with malice.

"Excuse me?" Ren hissed, his mouth twisting into a scowl. "I don't think I like that tone from you."

"And I don't much like fags in my house." Anna spat. Ren felt Horohoro flinch at the word fag.

"I don't care what you say about me, but watch your mouth when it comes to my lover." Ren growled. "This is the Asakuras' house, not yours and you don't get to decide who stays and goes. Quite frankly the only reason we've stayed at all is for the rest of Yoh's friends, otherwise, we'd be gone." He didn't wait for her to reply; he just took Horohoro's hand and marched upstairs.

"That girl makes me want to rethink not killing anyone." Ren snarled, slamming the door to his bedroom.

"Aww, poor Ren." Horohoro grinned, pulling his boyfriend into his arms and kissing his forehead.

"I hate that you're taller than me." Ren grumbled. Horohoro only chuckled and kissed him gently on the lips while his fingers played with the ties on his shirt. "What are you doing, idiot?"

"I think you know the answer to that question, Ren." Horohoro replied, sliding Ren's shirt off his slim body.

"Not right now!" Ren squawked indignantly. "Do you want them to hear us?"

"Maybe I do." Horohoro had a rebellious light in his eyes. "Maybe I want them to know just how we feel for each other, and damn them if they don't like it."

"Great Spirits, you're sexy like this." Ren muttered and then buried his face in Horohoro's chest when the blunette chuckled. "I still don't think it's a good idea to be having loud sex with the X-Laws around."

"So, can we have quiet sex then?" Horohoro asked, running a finger along the waistband of Ren's pants.

"Hmm, I suppose that would be acceptable." Ren replied with a faint smirk and allowed Horohoro to take possession of his mouth again.

%&%&%&%

"Ren and Horohoro are together, aren't they?" Hao and Yoh were walking home, slowly, in order to enjoy the sunshine and the warmth of the day. Yoh nodded his head in reply. "I'm guessing that was the secret you wanted to tell me that one day, before we got... distracted." Hao smiled to himself at the sight of the blush that appeared on Yoh's face.

"Yeah, that was the secret." Yoh confirmed. "How did you know?"

"The way they look at each other, their body language, it reminded me of us." Hao explained. "I didn't say anything because Ren is so prickly, I figured he'd probably take it the wrong way."

"Mm, you're probably right about that." Yoh said, stifling a giggle. "I'm sure if you congratulated both of them they'd be alright with it."

"Who do you think tops?" Hao asked as they headed in the house.

"Hao!" Yoh yelped, smacking at his arm. "That's very inappropriate." Hao laughed, wrapping an arm around Yoh's waist and pulling him close.

"I just love to make you blush." He murmured against Yoh's lips an instant before passionately kissing him. Yoh surrendered to the kiss, reaching up, his fingers trailing over Hao's face and then tangling in his long, soft hair. "I love you." Hao whispered when they parted.

"And I love you." Yoh responded, wrapping his arms around Hao's neck and rubbing his cheek against his lover's. Hao purred contentedly, making Yoh smile. "I guess we can say this has been a good day."

"Yes, but there's one thing that will make it perfect." Hao replied.

"And what's that?" Yoh asked. Hao scooped Yoh up in his arms and headed upstairs, Yoh protesting all the way.

%&%&%&%

The next few days passed relatively uneventfully for Ren and Horohoro, besides, of course, sneaking out to meet Hao and Yoh. Anna continued to be less than civil to them, but they were able to avoid her for the most part. The X-Laws had made themselves at home in the inn and that annoyed both of them, since Marco would preach about unholy unions if they were in the same room.

"I'd really like to shove that guy's head up his ass." Horohoro hissed, his face red with contained fury. "Unholy acts of fornication, really."

"Just ignore him." Ren said, though his teeth ached from being clenched so tight together. "Hopefully soon we won't have to deal with them."

"How do you figure?"

"If they don't find Hao soon, they'll assume he's left the city, which probably would have been the smart thing for him to do, but where's he going to go? Anyways, they'll give up eventually and leave, looking elsewhere." Ren explained.

"What if they do find Hao though?" Horohoro whispered worriedly.

"They won't." Ren said stubbornly. "And if they do they'll want to brag about it and parade him around like a trophy so we'll have a chance to rescue both him and Yoh if something does happen."

"That's the other thing. I know that by less people knowing where they are it makes them safer, but I really wish we could tell the others, you know, give them a little bit of hope." Horohoro whispered. "I mean the other guys just kind of mope around since Yoh's been gone, hoping for some news of him."

"I know that, but we promised both of them." Ren replied. "Hao's going to be very wary until he can get his powers back, so if he sees that we've brought someone else with us, he won't show up."

"You're right about that." Horohoro grumbled. "I say you should convince them to go live with you in China, and then we can all visit."

"Hmm, no, I think my father would have issues with that." Ren said. "But what I have done is asked Jun to look through our own spellbooks for that symbol on Hao's collar. Perhaps we'll be able to find out how to get that collar off him."

"You really think it's a good idea to give him back his powers?" Horohoro asked.

"Yes, his prime concern is keeping Yoh safe, so Hao having his powers back would be a very good thing." Ren said. "He's changed, even I'm willing to admit that."

"Yeah. Amazing, isn't it?" Horohoro grinned at Ren. Ren smiled back, thinking of the way Hao had taken Yoh into his lap earlier that day, nuzzling the back of his neck. Even he had to admit the two of them seemed to fit so well with each other. Add to that the flashes of guilt in Hao's eyes whenever Yoh's blindness was directly or indirectly mentioned, and Ren saw a very attentive and loving relationship between the two of them. "I suppose if someone could get through your tough hide, it wouldn't be impossible to get through his."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ren asked, bristling. Horohoro gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It only means that it's hard to get past your defences and get you to admit to your feelings, but I did it, didn't I?" Ren hummed in agreement. Horohoro sighed softly. "I just feel bad, keeping this secret. I mean everybody misses Yoh and are going out of their minds with worry, and we know where he is-"

"What?" Ren cursed and spun around, finding Keiko Asakura standing there.

"You baka, now look what you've done." He hissed, smacking Horohoro upside the head. Keiko moved forward, her dark eyes, so much like her son's, brimming with tears.

"You know where Yoh is?" She asked. Ren and Horohoro looked at each other, but said nothing. "Please, I just want to know my son is alright."

"We can't." Horohoro whispered. "We gave our word."

"So you do know." Tears slid down Keiko's cheeks. "Please, take me to my son." She begged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	22. Chapter 22

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao and Yoh walked together to the park, going to meet Ren and Horohoro again. While Hao would have been content to keep Yoh to himself and even felt a little jealous of Yoh's relationship with his friends, he knew that Yoh needed this contact with the outside world. Ren and Horohoro gave him news and he eagerly lapped up any stories they could give him. Yoh was always a little quieter on the walks back, and Hao knew he missed being with his friends.

"The next thing I do after getting my powers back and giving you back your sight is kicking Anna and the X-laws and whoever else doesn't like me out of that inn and moving in with you." Hao told Yoh as they walked arm in arm.

"You're willing to share me?" Yoh teased, knowing his lover's jealousy.

"If it makes you happy, then I'm happy." Hao answered, lifting the hand that he was holding and kissing the back of it lightly. A woman coming from the other direction smiled at the gesture. "I'm surprised so little people have ever said anything when we're out in public like this."

"People are starting to get that being gay is not something evil or disgusting." Yoh answered. "Plus you give off a say-anything-and-I'll-kill-you sort of vibe."

"Well, they're wise to listen to that vibe then." Hao said haughtily. Yoh chuckled and leaned into him. Hao turned the corner to the park and then stopped dead, his sharp eyes spotting something wrong.

"What's the matter?" Yoh asked, feeling Hao tense up. Hao simply led him over to a bench and made him sit.

"Wait here." He cautioned. A frown appeared on Yoh's face. "I'll be back in a minute, ok? I promise."

"Okay." Yoh muttered reluctantly. Hao snuck around behind where Ren, Horohoro and Keiko were waiting. He grabbed Ren by the arm and dragged him into the bushes, pushing a hand over his mouth. He shoved the golden-eyed boy against a tree, growling at him.

"I thought we had an understanding."

"You think I don't know that?" Ren demanded. "We were talking and she overheard. She just wants to know her son is alright, to see him, that's all."

"Does she know about me?" Hao asked.

"I think she can guess. You were the one to take Yoh in the first place." Ren responded. "This will be the last time someone else knows, I swear. She's been so upset since Yoh's been gone. All she wants is to see her little boy. We could not deny her that."

Hao ground his teeth together, not liking the situation at all. But he couldn't just think of himself in this situation, he had to think of what Yoh would want, and his heart told him that Yoh wouldn't want his mother to suffer. So, as much as he hated knowing there was someone else who could blow their secret, he had to let Keiko see Yoh.

"Fine, but this is the last time, you understand? I see anyone else with you, and we'll stop coming." He hissed. Ren nodded tersely and headed back to his boyfriend, who hadn't noticed he was missing. Hao turned and stalked back to Yoh, grumbling the whole way.

"What's going on, Hao?" Yoh asked when he heard his brother's footsteps. Hao sighed.

"You'll see... er, know in a minute." He said, taking Yoh's hand and helping him to his feet. Yoh's face contorted into a confused frown, but he followed after Hao obediently. Hao knew the exact moment that Keiko noticed them, because she stiffened and her eyes widened. In a flash she had her arms around Yoh, hugging him close to her breast.

"Yoh, you're alright, you're ok." She said in a watery voice.

"Kaa-san?" Yoh asked. Keiko cupped his face in her hands and let out a cry of dismay.

"Your eyes, oh Great Spirits, your poor eyes."

"It's okay, kaa-san, it's not so bad." Yoh said, grabbing hold of her wrists. "I'm alright, thanks to Hao."

Keiko stepped back and turned to look at Hao. Hao stared back, his face carefully blank. After a long, uncomfortable silence Keiko smiled, her eyes filling with tears. "Thank you for taking care of him." She whispered. Hao was stunned, and for a moment could say nothing. Finally he simply bowed his head to her in a gesture of respect. Keiko turned back to Yoh and inspected him once again. "Yoh, are those hickeys on your neck?"

Yoh's hand flew up to his neck, where he knew that the evidence of Hao's passionate nature were on display for all to see. He smiled sheepishly. "It's kind of a long story."

"I would like to know." Keiko said, taking his hand and sitting him down on the grass. "I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting story."

Hao sat down as well and wrapped a possessive arm around Yoh's waist, feeling his nervousness. "I assume you probably guessed that I'd been taking care of Hao that whole time the X-Laws were looking for him."

"Yes, that was the first thought that crossed my mind when you stood to defend him." Keiko answered. "Go on."

"While this was going on, I'd been having increasingly frequent dreams, dreams of another life, and a man who had been my teacher and my lover. I knew that these had to be true dreams, as they were always about the same person and the same time period. It was only towards the end that I discovered that the man in my dreams was Hao in his first life." Yoh paused there, allowing what he was saying to sink in.

"So, you're saying you're the reincarnated lover of Hao from his first life?" Keiko asked. "That's a strange turn of events, isn't it?" Hao let out a sudden bark of laughter.

"It surprises me that you're ok with this, after all, I am the scourge of the Asakura family, am I not?"

"You're also my son, whom I carried for nine months." Keiko said firmly. "You can never understand the bond a mother has with their child, even if I did not get a chance to raise you..." She trailed off. "I see in your eyes and your actions that you care for Yoh very much, I suppose that is why I'm ok with it. But, what intrigues me is your reaction to the news that Yoh was your lover."

"I didn't take it well, at first." Hao admitted. "I'd been slowly going crazy from the time I woke up in Yoh's care. Yoh reminded me so much of my Yoh, the one that I'd lost, that it was like being in Hell every time he came to see me, and yet as the days went on, I craved his attention more and more. It was unbearable, and Yoh's revelation that he was in fact my Yoh was too much for me. I went into a rage, but when I calmed down a little, I started to think, and I knew that Yoh wouldn't, couldn't, lie to me like that to hurt me. I tested him, asking him to tell me how we'd met, and when he told me, I knew that it was the one I'd loved."

"And everything was good, at least for a little bit." Yoh added. "But things are still good, if a little bit tense, we're being careful, and Hao's been taking good care of me now that I'm blind."

Keiko smiled softly as Hao brushed his lips against Yoh's cheek. "I think your father gets his romantic nature from you, Hao."

"Tou-san's romantic?" Yoh asked in surprise.

"Oh, I know he doesn't act like it around you, but he can be very romantic, especially when we were first married." Keiko giggled. Yoh chuckled at the thought of his father being romantic, and then blushed at the idea that he might be passionate like Hao as well. "Are you eating well?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Sleeping well?" Yoh blushed even deeper.

"Whenever I can." He replied. Keiko giggled slightly, guessing what the blush upon Yoh's face meant.

"I think you're in good hands." She said, smiling at Hao now. "And I want you to promise me that as long as you are the only one who can do so, you will care for, and defend Yoh."

"With my life." Hao promised. Keiko sighed and stood up, brushing grass off her kimono.

"We should go, before Mikihisa comes looking." She said forlornly. "But, we'll come back again, yes?"

"Of course." Yoh replied eagerly. He stood and Keiko wrapped her arms around him once more, embracing him for more than a minute before finally letting go. She then turned to Hao and lifted his chin, bestowing a light kiss upon his forehead. Hao looked stunned, and only stared as she and Yoh's friends wandered off.

"Hao, are you okay?" Yoh asked when Hao had been silent and unmoving for some time. Hao shook his head and took Yoh's hand.

"I'm alright." He replied. He started walking, heading out of the park and on the route home. As he walked his eyes were drawn to the trees that lined the little street. Most of the leaves were still intact, but a few had fallen and crunched beneath their feet as they walked. His gait was slow and meandering as he quietly pondered the conversation with Keiko.

A single leaf caught by the breeze drew his eye and he followed its path until it bumped up against the window of a nearby shop. Hao looked up at the shop disinterestedly, and then stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked a couple times, but the shop name, with its faded gold lettering, still remained.

PARANORMAL EMPORIUM

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	23. Chapter 23

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao stared up at the shop, wondering if his eyes were somehow deceiving him. Of all the plans he had to get his abilities back, he'd never once considered this, and now the answer seemed to have dropped right in front of his face. A tug on his hand drew him back to the present.

"What's wrong, Hao?" Yoh asked, his voice worried.

"It's ok." Hao replied, squeezing Yoh's hand lightly. "There's something I want to see before we go home though." Yoh nodded but still looked very confused. Hao pushed open the wooden door and led Yoh inside the odd little shop.

The interior was dimly lit by an ornate crystal chandelier turning lazily above them. The air smelled of a mixture of dusty old books and exotic spices. All along the walls, on shelves and bookcases were the most eccentric items any normal person could imagine. There were amulets of various shapes and sizes, feathers, scales and hairs from animals not known to the natural world, books on subjects that would give a firm non-believer in magic a heart attack, potions and various other items all crowding every little space of the shop.

"It seems our fate to cross each other's paths so often." A smooth, mellow voice said from behind them. Hao stiffened; he remembered that voice, twice before, once in each of his other lives, he'd met the owner of that voice. He turned slowly and met the calm, aqua-blue eyes of a young woman sitting behind a massive mahogany desk. Her small, narrow face was surrounded by a short halo of fuzzy white hair, through which two soft white wolf ears poked through. Hao knew without having to see that there would be a tail to match as well.

"Your ancestors said the same thing."

"I remember."

"Is your name Kia as well, then?" She let out an amused chuckle.

"It is, and always has been Kia." She said cryptically. "I am happy to see you well, with your first lover once more."

"How do you know I'm his lover?" Yoh asked.

"The energies surrounding you two." Kia answered. "Soulmates have a particular energy to them, that binds them together, for all eternity, they say. I remember the feel of your energy from before."

"Does your kind have collective memory or something?" Hao questioned. These women had always been odd. Every time he'd met one, they'd always looked the same and talked as though they'd encountered him before, but that was impossible. She chuckled again.

"It always amazes me that humans so often fail to see what's right in front of their faces." Her words were spoken like a mother speaking of her child's innocence. Hao still felt mildly offended, and confused. "You must have come here looking for something. How can I help you?" She asked.

"It's this collar." Hao replied, pulling at the leather. "There's a spell on it to prevent me from using my shamanic powers. I'd like it off and I was wondering if you knew how to do so."

Kia stepped out from behind the desk and walked over to him. She hooked her fingers under the collar and inspected it. "I should know, seeing as it is in fact a spell that I created." She growled softly in anger. A small answering growl made Hao turn. A small girl with scarlet hair and solemn black eyes stared back at him.

"Hello again, Aly." Hao said to the little vampire. She smiled at him, showing off her fangs. A cat-sized, blue-dragon lay draped across her shoulders, blinking slit-pupil golden eyes at him.

"Now, the man who put this upon you, would he happen to have blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, and an obnoxious attitude?"

"That pretty much sums up Marco, yes." Hao replied. She growled again, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"He came into my shop a few years ago, when I was still in France. Wanted to know about spells that have been forbidden for the longest time." She said.

"Spells for destruction?" Yoh asked, remembering that the X-Laws wanted something final, so that Hao could never again exist.

"Yes, that is exactly right." She sighed. "When I told him that even if I knew such spells, and I do, I would not share them. He tried to threaten me, and I... escorted him out." The savage light in her eyes suggested that there was some force involved. "The shop was broken into that night and I found my personal spells stolen from my desk. I would like that book back, there are more dangerous spells in there than the sealing one on you."

"Can you get this off me, then?" Hao asked impatiently. She smiled at him.

"Perhaps if you ask nicely, youngling." She teased. Hao stared at her. "Oh, not in the mood for games I see. Alright then." She sighed and placed her fingers on the collar. She whispered softly in a strange, sibilant language and the collar thudded to the ground.

Hao felt his power flood back to him and flexed his hands impulsively, letting out a sigh. He then spun around, pressing his hands over Yoh's eyes. "Hao?" Yoh asked, sounding a little unsure.

"Shh, Yoh, it's alright." Hao soothed, planting a soft kiss on Yoh's mouth. He concentrated on Yoh's eyes, placing all his power into healing them. Yoh squirmed, his hands coming up to grasp at Hao's wrists. Hao took his hands away after a moment, heart thudding in his chest. Yoh blinked his eyes open and stared at Hao, the irises and pupils unclouded.

"I can see you!" Yoh cried, leaping forward to wrap his arms around Hao's neck. The movement unbalanced them and they fell over, Yoh sprawled on top of Hao.

"Of course, I said I'd get your sight, didn't I?" Hao huffed. Yoh smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Hao chuckled and sat up, Yoh in his lap. A polite cough behind them made them both look up.

"Now, let's not do anything too risqué, I do have other costumers." Kia said with a faint smirk. Yoh blushed and stood up, looking around.

"I've heard of these places. Shops for the supernaturals that live in the city, with items they can't get in the human world." He said, awestruck. "I've never been inside one before."

"Well, feel free to look around, just don't try to get into anything that's locked." Kia said with a wave of her hand. Yoh immediately did just that, poking about the shelves and cases. "Now what are you planning?" Kia asked Hao.

"What makes you think I'm planning something?" Hao asked.

"I see that calculating look in your eyes." Kia stated.

"Yeah, what's up, Hao?" Yoh asked, coming up behind Hao.

"I was thinking that I could force the X-Laws out of the inn now." Hao replied.

"The X-Laws, including the man who stole my spellbook?" Kia asked. Hao nodded his head. Kia closed her eyes and then opened them again. "I would ask that you wait for a few days to do so."

"Why?" Hao demanded.

"I would like to accompany you, to get my spellbook back, and need a few days to prepare." Kia answered.

"Prepare how?"

"That is my business." Kia replied simply. "But know what I have will help ensure that they will not bother you ever again."

"You won't tell us how?" Kia shook her head, smiling mysteriously. Hao sighed. "You did get this collar off me, so I suppose I owe you that much."

"My thanks to you. Come back in three days time and I should be ready." Kia told them. Hao nodded and led Yoh outside. Their walk back to the house was even slower than before as Yoh had to stop and gawk at everything around him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	24. Chapter 24

Wolf: I own nothing! Lemon ahead, you have been warned!

By the time the next morning had come Yoh was all but bouncing around the house in his eagerness to see his friends, truly see them, for the first time in weeks. "Calm down, Yoh. They won't be there until this afternoon anyways." Hao sighed, watching his lover fidget at breakfast.

"I know, I'm just excited." Yoh answered, trying to settle down.

"I couldn't tell." Hao deadpanned, lifting one eyebrow. Yoh chuckled and leaned across the table to kiss him.

"It's just nice that things are going okay, for once." Yoh sighed.

"Don't say that, you'll jinx it." Hao groaned, only half-joking. Yoh smiled at him and laced their hands together.

"Nothing can go wrong if I'm with you." Hao didn't point out that they had been together when Yoh had been murdered the first time. He simply enjoyed the feel of their fingers twined together and the quiet of the early morning.

"I think this is what heaven must feel like." Hao said quietly. Yoh smiled slightly.

"You always had the oddest moments to spout philosophy." He muttered.

"I'm perfectly serious!"

"As you always are."

"No, don't you feel it?" Hao asked. "This peace, this serenity, the perfection of this moment. This is heaven, plain and simple."

"What does that make hell, then?" Yoh asked seriously, sipping his tea.

"The empty bed beside me after I couldn't save you, the knowledge that I could never get you back, no matter how hard I tried." Hao's hand squeezed tightly for a moment before relaxing again. "But let's not talk about hell, not in this moment."

"You're right, it's too nice of a morning to think about such things." Yoh replied, finishing his breakfast and standing up. He took Hao's dishes as well and went over to the sink. Hao wandered over and wrapped his arms around Yoh's waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"You know I was thinking about something." Hao said in Yoh's ear as Yoh washed up the dishes.

"What's that?" Yoh asked.

"I was thinking that with all the spells that supernaturals have, what are the odds that they have a spell to allow homosexual couples to have kids?" Yoh dropped the plate he was holding back into the soapy water and turned to Hao, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Kids?" He squeaked.

"Didn't you always want kids of your own?"

"That was a long time ago, and I'm not as old as I was back then, I-I mean-" He was shushed by a quick kiss.

"I understand. I'm only saying that if someday we did want kids of our own, we should ask Kia if she knows of such a spell."

"Don't randomly come out with things like that." Yoh said, smacking Hao's arm lightly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"But I like seeing you blush like that, it's cute." Hao protested, rubbing his nose against the back of Yoh's neck. Yoh shivered slightly at the feeling. Hao nipped at his earlobe.

"Stop thaattt." Yoh whined, feeling heat rising in his body. Hao only chuckled sexily in his ear and licked at his pulse point, sending another shiver down his spine. Hao sucked at that spot, bringing one hand up to tease Yoh's nipples through his shirt, distracting him from Hao's other hand working his belt off. "Hao, not here." Yoh whimpered, squirming in his lover's hold.

"Who's going to see us?" Hao asked, sucking at Yoh's earlobe again. Yoh moaned, finding it difficult to argue as lust ran rampant through his body. Hao smirked, knowing that Yoh was too far gone to say no, and slipped his hand into his underwear, grasping his erection. Yoh moaned, arching his back, hips thrusting to the motion of Hao's hand.

Hao worked Yoh's pants and boxers off as he continued to tease his lover's erection, Yoh's whimpers and moans of pleasure making him ache with need. He lifted his free hand and pushed his fingers into Yoh's mouth, moaning at the feel of his lover's tongue and lips upon them. Taking them away before he lost control he slowly slid all three into Yoh.

Yoh tossed his head, but made no other signs of discomfort. Hao murmured soft apologies against his skin, pumping his fingers in and out while still pumping Yoh's erection. Yoh cried out as Hao's fingers brushed against his prostate. Hao smirked once more, prodding that spot a couple more times before removing his fingers.

"Try to relax, it will hurt less." Hao whispered gently, freeing his aching erection from his pants. Yoh nodded and Hao began to slide inside his lover, groaning softly at the heat that surrounded his member. Yoh let out a breathy whine and he paused for a second. Yoh's knees trembled and he pushed back, wanting Hao to hurry up. "So needy." Hao chuckled, sliding in to the hilt and stopping, waiting for Yoh to adjust.

"Please, Hao, move!" Yoh cried. Hao grinned and immediately began a fast, hard pace. Each thrust rocked Yoh forward, hitting his prostate dead on and making him cry out in ecstasy. Hao moaned as well, feeling his end coming. He continued to pump Yoh's erection, squeezing gently every so often as he felt Yoh's body tense up, coming close to his end. Finally Yoh arched back with a scream, releasing hard. Hao followed with a yell of his own.

He pulled out of Yoh and then had to catch him as his legs gave out. "Sure know how to tire a guy out, huh?" Yoh murmured as Hao lifted him bridal-style into his arms. Hao kissed his forehead.

"Let's go take a nap, then it should be almost time to go, huh?" Yoh nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around Hao's neck and falling asleep right there in his arms.

%&%&&%

When Yoh woke up some hours later, he could hear the pitter-patter of rain against the window. He sat up and found Hao staring at the rain with a scowl on his face. "Hao?"

"It's going to be cold outside now." Hao groused.

"You don't like the cold." Yoh said, wrapping his arms around Hao's neck. He glanced at the clock. "It's almost time to go." Hao growled softly in reply. "Why don't I just go on my own?"

"What? No way in hell!" Hao snapped savagely.

"Be reasonable Hao." Yoh wheedled. "I can see again, and I can have Amidamaru with me to look out for me. Plus, Ren, Horohoro and Kaa-san aren't going to let something happen to me." Hao growled again, his face closed and stubborn. But, Yoh knew how to get to him. "Please?" He quietly asked, looking up into Hao's eyes, making his own as big and pleading as possible. To top it off he kissed Hao on the neck, right on the most sensitive spot.

"Ngghhh, damn you." Hao groaned. "Alright, alright, you can go. But I want you back within an hour, understand?"

"Thank you, koi!" Yoh happily yelped, kissing Hao lightly before dashing off. Hao shook his head at his own inability to say no to his lover and settled down with a book to wait for Yoh's return.

An hour passed, and then an hour and a half, and Yoh had not come home. Hao kept glancing at the clock, waiting, praying that nothing was wrong. The wait finally became too much for him and he pulled on a rain coat and headed for the park, hoping his worries would prove unfounded. Maybe Yoh just decided to wait out the rain somewhere?

He quickly walked to the park, grumbling the whole time about the rain and the cold. However, when he got to the meeting place, where Yoh should have been, he stopped dead, the weather completely forgotten. Amidamaru was the only one there, and he was bound to the tree with a sealing spell. The samurai spirit was straining at the bonds, panting.

"What the hell?" Amidamaru turned at the sound of his voice and let out a bellow of anguish.

"They've taken Yoh!" He cried.

"Who, who's taken Yoh?" Hao demanded, working the spell off Amidamaru.

"The X-Laws, they followed and they captured Yoh." Amidamaru answered. Hao froze for a moment before his roar of fury echoed out into the rain.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	25. Chapter 25

Wolf: I own nothing!

"How did you let this happen?" Hao demanded.

"They took us by surprise; no one knew they'd followed." Amidamaru answered. "They must have gotten suspicious over how they were leaving each day. They left a message for you."

"Did they?" Hao asked through tightly clenched teeth. "What do they want?"

"They said that if you want Yoh back, you have to go to them." Amidamaru answered.

"And they'll hurt him if I don't." Hao said bleakly. Amidamaru shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"I think they'll hurt him even if you do." He whispered. "The X-Laws aren't taking any chances. They know he means something to you now."

"What do you expect me to do?" Hao demanded. "I can't just hide and let them torture and kill him."

"No, of course not, but we need to be careful." Amidamaru stated. "You don't have the Spirit of Fire anymore, so, for this time, I'll be your partner."

"Thank you, Amidamaru." Hao said. "That means a lot coming from you."

"I want him safe just as much as you do." Amidamaru replied.

"If he dies, then I may as well go the same way." Hao told him.

"I know."

%&%&%&%

"This is insane." Horohoro whispered to Ren, staring at the sorry sight that was Yoh. Yoh had been tethered to a tree in the backyard. Knives had been stabbed through both wrists, into the wood of the tree. None of them could get close with Marco standing guard. Yoh slumped on his knees, blood loss and pain making him weak.

"Come on, you don't have to do that!" Ryu yelled. "He's not going anywhere."

"Exactly." Marco said cruelly. "And if his brother doesn't get here soon, he'll die sooner rather than later."

"Hao's got his powers back, he'll blow them away." Ren whispered to Horohoro.

"Yeah, but does he have Spirit of Fire?" Horohoro whispered back. Ren opened and then shut his mouth, suddenly worried for Hao. It didn't help that the Iron Maiden had summoned what were obviously demons, which were standing beside her, just waiting. The girl was also chanting some kind of spell, and Ren couldn't help but shudder from the strange, evil feeling he was getting.

He stole a glance over to where Yoh's family was assembled. Keiko was being supported, and perhaps held back, by her husband, who was as stoic as ever, but who knew what was going on behind that mask. Kino looked worried, but Yohmei just looked furious. He'd already condemned Yoh as a traitor and held his daughter back from trying to help him.

Beside Horohoro, Faust was muttering darkly in German, and Ren had a feeling that the creepy doctor was simply, like the rest of Yoh's friends, enraged by the X-Laws treatment of their friend and unspoken leader. If the X-Laws and Yoh's grandfather didn't have certain spells in place, they would have Yoh out of there in an instant.

Ren ground his teeth together. _Hurry up, Hao. _He urged silently, knowing he only called Hao to his, and Yoh's doom.

%&%&%&%

It wasn't raining anymore, but Hao didn't notice that. He didn't notice the way anyone coming upon him on the street instantly crossed to the other side, so frightened were they by his dark, furious expression. How dare the X-Laws touch what was his! How dare they take his Yoh from him!

"Hao, shouldn't you think about this a moment?" Amidamaru gasped, keeping pace. Hao's manner reminded him too much of the single-minded way he'd gone after Yoh when they'd fought for the Great Spirit, and that encounter hadn't gone well for Hao.

"Every moment Yoh is in those monsters' clutches, he could be hurt or killed. They have no qualms about hurting him to get to me!" Hao shouted. Suddenly he paused, a horrified expression crossing his face. "Which is exactly what I'd done to them." He whispered. "I'm no better than those demons, am I?"

"You have some similarities." Amidamaru answered, choosing his words carefully. "But you never made them suffer, it was quick, if they didn't accept you, they died. The X-Laws would torture their victims, attempting to bend them to their will and when it became clear that they would not break, then would be the time to kill. You are not sadistic, not like them." When Hao didn't move, he tried another tactic. "You said yourself, the longer we linger, the more hurt Yoh is likely to be."

"You're right." Hao said in a dull tone. "Thank you, Amidamaru. I don't know if there's a whole lot the two of us can do, but if we can at least distract them... Ren and Horohoro at least will want to protect Yoh. While Marco is busy slicing me off, they should be able to get Yoh out of there."

"And what about you?" Amidamaru asked. Hao favoured him with a despondent stare.

"Someone will die tonight, and I'd rather it be me." He said. "I will not fail to protect the one I love again."

"I understand." Amidamaru said quietly. He did too; didn't he die for his friend Mosuke? "I will stay by your side until such a time as you don't need me anymore."

"No, once Yoh is freed, you go to him." Hao stubbornly replied. "I don't care about my own safety." He snarled when Amidamaru looked as though he were about to protest. "Getting Yoh out of there is the only thing I care about and damn my own life! It wouldn't be worth living anyways without Yoh."

Amidamaru nodded and then stiffened, feeling an awful sensation of dread wash over him as they neared the old inn. Evidently Hao felt it as well, because a brief shudder ran through his body before he set his jaw and walked up to the front of the house. He didn't knock, no; he just walked right in and through the house, prepared to present himself with dignity.

All thoughts of dignity flew out the window when he got into the backyard and saw what those bastards had done to his Yoh. The first thing that came to mind when he saw the manner in which they'd secured him was crucifixion, but then thought was all but obliterated by an overwhelming rage at the torment they'd subjected his lover to.

"What in the hell are you doing?" He roared, Amidamaru's hand on his shoulder the only thing restraining him from foolishly launching himself at Marco to claw his face off. He trembled in rage, unable to tear his gaze away from his bloodied, barely conscious brother.

"How touching." Marco sneered. "You seem to have developed a soft spot for your other half."

"Let him go Marco." Amidamaru urged. "He's not the one you want."

"No, but he seems to be important to Hao, and for that he will die as well." Marco replied. "And then we have a special end planned for Hao himself."

Hao responded to Marco's words with every curse he knew in every language he'd ever learned. It served no purpose, but he was angry, and it made him feel a little better, especially the gobsmacked look on Marco's face as his tirade went on. When he finally ran out of breath he glared at Marco, panting audibly. His eyes flicked over to Ren briefly, and the Chinese boy nodded almost imperceptibly at him.

"Why don't you stop your meaningless prattle and get on with it then?" Hao sneered. "Or are you afraid? Because you've made no move and I've been standing here for some time now. Why not finish me off?" He demanded, and then flew at Marco, Amidamaru integrating with him as he did so. He wasn't expecting what happened next though.

The two demons that had been quietly standing at Jeanne's side leapt into action, blocking Marco from Hao's wrath. Hao hissed in anger; if he'd had a weapon, he would have been able to take care of these two no problem. He was finding however that he was forced to dodge the demons' blows at his person. They weren't even really trying though, he could tell, because they only sort of swatted him back if he got close to Marco and Yoh.

Blood pounded in Hao's ears; the more time he wasted with the two demons, the closer Yoh came to death! He had to get by, and he didn't care if he forced the demons to hurt him, as they seemed so reluctant to do, in order to get there. He charged, much like a football player at a line of defence, bracing himself for pain. Then, an earthshattering roar sounded in the growing gloom, halting everyone in their tracks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	26. Chapter 26

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao felt something brush by him on both sides a moment before the demons shrieked, set upon by those who actually had weapons. In the dying light Hao was surprised to see Kia and Aly each fighting a demon, Kia with a claymore nearly as tall as her and Aly with a pair of long knives. Another voice was added to the drone of the Iron Maiden, this one old, but strong.

Panting, Hao looked around and saw a bright red, seven foot tall dragon standing on his hind legs on the fence. The dragon had a greying beard, a black waistcoat and dress pants. His lamp-like yellow eyes were trained on Kia as he chanted the spell. Hao felt a comforting presence in his chanting, as though someone familiar was patting his head or singing to him.

He then remembered Yoh and spun, but was relieved to see that Yoh's friends had already overpowered Marco and were removing the knives from Yoh's wrists. He raced over to his lover, grabbing him in a fierce hug, feeling him slump against him.

"I can see to him." Faust said in a whispery voice. Hao ignored him and used his power to heal Yoh, hearing him sigh in relief. "That works too. Who are those girls?" Hao looked up to find the demons looking absolutely terrified as they defended themselves against Kia and Aly.

"Aly, the small one is a vampire, Kia... I'm not exactly sure what she is." Hao replied. "The X-Laws really have gone mad this time, haven't they? I mean, using demons when they're supposedly good."

"Hatred twists the soul, I know that well." Ren stated. "Do you think they need help?" Hao looked at Kia again, finding a ferocious, frightening smile on her face as she chased down the demon. He shook his head slightly; she looked like she was enjoying herself. The hair on the back of his neck prickled though as the Iron Maiden continued to chant; the awful, wrong feeling in the air intensified, battling with the sense of comfort he got from the old Dragon Lord's chanting.

Kia and Aly vanquished the demons, their anguished cries echoing even as they faded from existence. Kia turned to the Iron Maiden and Marco, who'd moved to the Iron Maiden's side to protect her. "I would stop if I were you, youngling." Kia drawled. "You don't know what you're dealing with."

"Do not speak that way to the Iron Maiden, she is a goddess in her own right, girl!" Marco roared. Kia flicked an ear at him.

"She is a little girl and she doesn't know what she's getting into. Stop now and it will save you plenty of pain."

"Are you threatening us?" Marco shrieked.

"I am trying to warn you, and possibly save you." Kia said. The feeling of dread intensified to a point of feeling like something was pressing down on all of them. Kia shut her eyes and sighed. "Too late." She murmured. A wave of darkness fountained up, encasing the Iron Maiden and silencing her scream of terror.

The shape around her grew to nearly ten feet tall and seemed to be constantly shifting, never staying the same form for more than a second. It made Hao feel ill to look at. "Cover your ears." Kia ordered, her voice laced with magic. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears an instant before the dark shape began to speak.

"**Foolish mortals."** It could be heard even with their ears covered The voice seemed male, but it was the most horrible voice anyone had ever heard. It was random deaths and violence, riots and the cold, dark abyss of space, all wrapped in one. Hao knew immediately what creature this was; it was Chaos, pure and simple.

"You do not belong here, Chaos, you were banished, and the time of your sentence has not yet come to an end." Kia said calmly, though blood leaked from her ears from the full force of Chaos' voice. Hao wondered how long she would be able to stand there.

"**I have been released mortal, and you cannot stop me." **Chaos laughed, the horrible sound making Yoh whimper and press his face against Hao's chest. Chaos lifted an arm that continued to shift through various forms and colours and brought it down to strike Kia.

As he did so another form burst up around Kia, much like Chaos himself had done, but instead of being frightening, this form felt protective. A dark-skinned hand caught the shifting arm of Chaos, pushing the god back. Where Kia had been standing there was a tall woman, taller than Chaos, with dark skin and a simple white robe. She had high, aristocratic cheekbones and slanted, cat-like black eyes. Her dark hair was done up in dozens of tiny braids that cascaded down past her shoulders.

"**You are not meant to be here."**She said, her voice the purr of a cat to her kittens and the roar of a lioness protecting her cubs. **"You are banned from appearing in this realm, Chaos. I banish you now again. Leave!" **

Amazingly, Chaos cringed from the woman, the Mother Goddess and began to fade away. When Chaos was completely gone, the Iron Maiden slumped forward, her eyes wide and empty. The Mother Goddess clucked slightly and knelt down in front of Jeanne. Ever so gently she breathed on the girl's face. Jeanne twitched and her eyes lost their vacant look.

"**There now, foolish child, the damage is mended. I pray you are wise enough in the future not to try that again." **The Mother Goddess didn't wait for an answer, she simply faded away just as Chaos had done, leaving Kia behind. Kia tottered over to the porch and sat down, rubbing at her temples.

"Are you alright?" Yoh asked, going to sit beside her.

"I should be asking you that." Kia replied.

"What just happened?" Keiko asked in bewilderment. She went to join Yoh's friends in creating a protective barrier against the X-Laws.

"Basically both the little girl and I just served as portals for the gods, in her case, Chaos, and in mine, the Mother Goddess."

"But why would she summon Chaos?" Horohoro asked, mystified. "They're all about justice."

"If the proper god is not invoked during the spell, the one who will come through is one who relates to the heart of the one doing the summoning." Kia explained.

"The X-Laws create destruction in their path, making them agents of Chaos." Hao finished. Kia nodded her head.

"I am a servant of Life, and so serve the Mother Goddess." She further revealed. "You are very lucky I got here in time." She told Hao severely. Hao had the decency to look slightly abashed.

"I had to go." He protested. "They had Yoh."

"And you weren't willing to lose him a second time." Kia nodded her head. "I understand. Thankfully this worked out right, though I think you may have a lot of explaining to do."

"Lady Quickpaw." The Dragon Lord interjected, hopping off the fence. "Are you still in need of my talents?"

"Yes, I think that would be for the best, Tarren." Kia sighed. She stood up and walked over to Marco and the Iron Maiden. "You meddle with things you don't understand, and you will get hurt, younglings." She informed them in a gentle tone. "You stole my spells without thinking that maybe I understood them better than you."

"Your spell conjured a monster." Marco spat.

"And that monster was summoned by your heart, that is the way a god-summon works." Kia snapped back. "There is too much hatred in both of you. Tarren is a mind-manipulator, and he is here to make you forget."

"What, no!" Marco yelled.

"It has already been cleared with the council, and I feel it is the best course for all of you." Kia replied. "You will not remember that Hao is alive, instead you will believe him dead."

"I don't want to believe he's dead, I want him really dead."

"And I will not allow that." Kia said firmly. "This is not something I do lightly, but it may help to heal your hearts."

"I want to forget." Jeanne suddenly muttered.

"What is that, youngling?" Kia asked gently.

"I don't want to remember summoning that... thing." Jeanne's eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to remember."

"And so you won't." Tarren said gently, sitting down beside her. "I will replace that memory, and all the others, with good ones, so you will be happy, child."

Marco sputtered and Kia gave him a look. "You either submit quietly or I will make you submit."

"Marco, enough." Jeanne's voice was quiet, tired. Marco looked at her and then sighed, nodding his head and sitting down.

~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	27. Chapter 27

Wolf: I own nothing!

Hao sat down on the porch with Yoh in his lap, eyes locked on Marco and the Iron Maiden. Even though they seemed to be ready to be cooperative, he didn't trust them. Yoh fidgeted for a moment and then relaxed, content to stay in his lover's embrace. Hao brushed his lips against the back of Yoh's neck while entwining their fingers.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Mikihisa sighed bemusedly. Hao noted with interest that he didn't sound upset, merely confused.

"What needs to be explained?" Yohmei yelled. "He's a monster and Yoh has obviously been seduced by him."

"Well, he's half right." Yoh muttered, making Hao smile.

"I think we would all like to know what's been going on." Faust told Yohmei. "I don't think we want any more fighting." The old man huffed, but saw that he and Anna, who was glaring at Yoh and Hao, were overruled by everyone else. Everyone sat down, hearing the Dragon Lord chanting in the background as he erased the memories of the Iron Maiden and Marco.

Yoh explained quickly about how he'd found Hao and taken it upon himself to nurse him back to health and figure out how to get his powers back. "Should have known." Faust sighed. "You are so kind to everyone, even those who consider themselves your enemy." Yoh blushed at the compliment. "Go on."

"Here's where it starts to get odd..." Yoh trailed off, gulping slightly. Hao squeezed his hands gently, reassuring him. "I'd started having dreams and visions, of myself in another life. And every time there was the same man with me, who was my lover. I realized that these visions were of a past life and that they were true."

"The man in your dreams was Hao, wasn't it?" Kino said, surprising both Hao and Yoh. "I may not be able to see, but I can hear Yohmei grumbling about you two, and I can feel the twined energies surrounding you."

"Yes, Yoh was my lover in my first life." Hao said, his voice husky and soft. "The only person I'd ever loved. He was killed by those who believed he was a sorcerer, keeping me in thrall with magic. I stopped believing in the goodness of human beings that day."

"What happened when you found out Yoh was your lover?" Manta asked with interest. He squeaked nervously when Hao looked at him, but Hao merely smiled bitterly.

"I freaked out at first, I thought he was trying to hurt me, but I realized that Yoh wasn't like that." Hao explained. "I worried about him after that, being in that house, with Anna." His lips curled up in a snarl as he said her name. She glared at him. "Always working my Yoh to the bone, abusing him, making him feel like he was less than what he was. I had to look in on him, and you all know the outcome of that."

"He doesn't seem to be any worse for the wear from that encounter." Faust commented with a critical look. Yoh smiled at him.

"I am fine."

"And you, miss?" Mikihisa looked at Kia and Aly. "Where do you come into all of this?"

"I've known them both a long time, since a thousand years ago. They came to me and I was able to get the collar blocking Hao's powers off of him." Kia answered. "Marco stole my spellbook, so I came to get it back."

"Wait, you were there a thousand years ago?" Horohoro asked, looking confused.

"She means her ancestor. For some reason they refer to all the previous generations as themselves, as though they are all the same person." Hao explained. Kia only favoured him with her mysterious smile.

"If you wish to believe that, youngling." She said.

"Odd little thing." Mikihisa commented. "The little one's a vampire, isn't she?"

"She is, her name is Aly, and I am Kia." Kia bowed her head slightly. "Tarren?"

"We are ready to go, Lady Quickpaw." Tarren answered. Hao saw that both Jeanne and Marco were asleep. "I replaced these memories with happier ones, and implanted a suggestion that they not bother you here again."

"Will that work?" Hao asked worriedly.

"It shall." Tarren replied confidently. "I am the best at what I do. If you will take the girl, Lady, we can get going."

"What are you going to do with them?" Yoh asked anxiously.

"The council was able to track down their abode in France, so we will have them taken there and that is where they shall wake up." Kia replied. "I serve Life, I do not kill unless it is necessary." Yoh coloured slightly. She smiled and knelt down in front of them, resting her hands on Yoh's shoulders. "May the Goddess bless you with long, happy lives."

"Thank you." Hao said. She stood lifted Jeanne into her arms, cradling her like a baby.

"Until we meet again." She said with a mischievous smile and walked out of the backyard, Tarren following behind as he threw on an illusion of a tall, elderly man over his real form. As soon as they left, all eyes turned back to Yoh and Hao, making Yoh squirm uncomfortably as Hao's arms tightened around him.

"So, are you staying, or going?" Ren asked casually.

"I believe Yoh would like to stay." Hao answered.

"And what about you?" Keiko asked. Hao shrugged.

"If my lover is happy, then I'll be happy." He replied, nuzzling the back of Yoh's neck.

"I won't allow it." Yohmei growled.

"I think you're overruled." Ren replied, idly glancing around at the rest of Yoh's friends who were relaxed and smiling despite Hao's presence. Only Yohmei and Anna were in any way tense or angry looking. "If you have a problem with it, you can leave."

"You're all mad, and those two are sick!" Anna screeched, throwing Yoh and Hao a poisonous look. Hao glared at her and then grinned maliciously, twisting Yoh in his lap. Before Yoh had a chance to protest, Hao was kissing him passionately, both hands on his rear, squeezing gently. They heard Anna screech and exclaim in disgust while Yohmei sputtered, but there was also laughter and a couple of wolf-whistles added to that mix.

The two of them parted, panting to catch their breath. "I really, really hope you two aren't very loud at nights." Ryu said, laughing his head off. "It's bad enough having to listen to Ren and Horohoro sometimes."

"Hey!" Horohoro yelped indignantly while Ren coloured lightly.

"You're all ok with this?" Yoh asked hopefully, staring into each one of their faces.

"We trust you, Yoh." Faust answered simply. Yoh's friends nodded in agreement.

"I guess I can't expect to see great grandchildren now, can I?" Kino said in a crotchety tone. She was however smiling as she said it.

"I don't know about that." Hao replied. "I believe that Kia would be able to help us with that if we ever chose to have children."

"Now that is interesting." Kino said.

"You guys want to go inside now?" Manta asked. Everyone agreed and headed into the light and warmth of the living room. Hao confronted Anna just as she was about to go inside.

"I want you gone." He growled at her.

"Excuse me?" She snarled.

"You've hurt my lover and his friends, I don't want you around them anymore." Hao replied. "Pack your shit and get out of here."

"You can't-"

"You really want to try me?" Hao demanded. "Considering I'm still debating breaking all your fingers for all the bruises Yoh came to me with when he was still living here, I should think that you'd rather not have to suffer my wrath, because believe me, if you so much as touch Yoh again, I will hurt you."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. It seemed that she was not stupid enough to believe that he would not carry out his threats, because she nodded tersely and stomped into the house, heading upstairs. Hao watched her go for a moment and then went to join the celebration currently underway in the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf: Review plz!


	28. Chapter 28

Wolf: I own nothing!

Later in the evening Hao found himself in a discussion with Kino about some of the spells he'd developed, wondering how the hell this had happened. No one, except Yohmei and Anna, had any qualms about him being there, in fact they all treated him like a guest, or a friend. It was confusing to Hao, knowing how much trouble he'd been for all of them, and yet they didn't seem to mind that he was there.

He'd allowed Yoh to be taken by his friends, very reluctantly of course, and cast several looks every minute over to where he was being ribbed, noogied and generally badgered about everything. Hao could see that Yoh was happy about it, but all that attention was making him jealous. Kino seemed to sense that.

"You're going to have to get used to sharing." She cackled. "Yoh takes every one of his relationships seriously."

"I know." Hao griped. "I'm being foolish, aren't I?"

"You're in love, you're allowed to be foolish." Kino grumbled. "You should hear Keiko and Mikihisa giggling away like lovesick teenagers sometimes. What'd you do to Anna, by the way? I haven't heard her bitching all night."

"I told her that she had to leave this house, and that if she touched Yoh again I would hurt her." Hao replied bluntly.

"Hmm, probably for the best. The old man and I were planning on heading back to Izumo anyways tomorrow. We'll take her with, I'll see if I can beat any sense into those two." Kino growled. "Hopefully Anna's smart enough to learn some manners while I'm at it."

"Good luck with that." Hao muttered. Kino smirked in response.

"I'm heading in, goodnight Hao."

"Goodnight, Kino." He replied. She tapped him with her walking stick and hobbled up the stairs. Hao watched her go and then turned his attention back to Yoh, his mind working lazily. He decided that he needed to remind them who Yoh's heart belonged to.

He sauntered over to the small crowd and slipped in, sidling up next to Yoh. He put a casual arm around his lover's waist, prompting Yoh to look over at him, blinking fuzzily. Hao gave him a sexy smirk, leaned in and proceeded to leave a bright red hickey on his neck.

"Hao!" Yoh whined, blushing as his friends started to laugh. "What was that for?"

"To remind everyone who you belong to." Hao replied haughtily. Yoh yawned and then glared half-heartedly at him.

"How would you like it if I did that to you?" He asked. Hao raised an eyebrow at him.

"Be my guest." He said casually. Yoh stuttered and blushed further while Hao chuckled. "I am taking my lover up to his bed, it's been a trying day and we both could use some rest." He told the others. He didn't waste a moment arguing with anyone, he simply picked Yoh up, slinging him over one shoulder and went up the stairs.

"Very dramatic." Yoh remarked, bracing himself on Hao's shoulder with his elbows.

"Which one's your room?" Hao asked. Yoh pointed it out and Hao wrenched the door open, stepping inside. He let Yoh down and Yoh immediately puttered around his room, obviously happy to see all of his things were still there. Hao saw that his yawns were becoming more frequent and apprehended his lover again, depositing him on the futon laid out on the floor.

"I'm not tired." Yoh whined, despite the fact that his eyelids were quickly drooping.

"No arguments." Hao said sternly, lying down next to him. Yoh mumbled incoherently and snuggled up against Hao, sighing in contentment. Very soon his soft, slow breaths told Hao that he'd fallen asleep. He let his own eyes drift close, perfectly happy, and let the quiet sound of his lover's breathing lull him to sleep.

%&%&%&%

When Hao awoke he could hear voices talking softly downstairs. For a moment this confused him, until he remembered where he was. His arms tightened unconsciously around Yoh's sleeping form as he recalled what the X-Laws had nearly done. They had gotten very lucky last night. Yoh let out a protesting mutter as Hao's arms continued to tighten and he slowly eased his grip, smiling at his sleeping face.

"Wake up, koi." He whispered, kissing each of Yoh's eyelids. Yoh mumbled another protest, trying to burrow against Hao. "Come on Yoh, it sounds like everyone else is already up."

"So?" Yoh's voice was groggy, muffled.

"So that means breakfast should be ready." Hao wheedled, playing on Yoh's love of food. Yoh lifted his face from Hao's chest and gave him a half-hearted glare. Hao rubbed their noses together in reply.

"Oh, fine." Yoh grumbled, sitting up and stretching, yawning widely. Hao sat up as well, leaning over to steal a kiss before they got up to get dressed for the day. They exchanged a couple more kisses and nuzzles before heading downstairs.

"Well, it's a about time!" Horohoro nearly shouted when they appeared. Breakfast was already on the table and everyone was in attendance, except Kino, Yohmei and Kino, who seemed to have left already. Yoh and Hao sat down next to Ren and Horohoro. "Was Yoh as lazy as he is in his first life?" Horohoro asked curiously.

"Yes." Hao said, letting out a faint chuckle. "I occasionally had to dump water on him or forcibly drag him from the bed."

"So he hasn't changed much." Manta laughed slightly at the mock-offended look that Yoh threw him.

"So what are you planning to do now?" Ren asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, I'm trying to think of something to thank Kia for coming to our rescue like that." Hao replied. Yoh nodded in approval at this suggestion.

"No, I mean, what if the Shaman King tournament comes back?" Ren clarified. "What will you do then?"

"Compete of course." Hao replied. "But I understand what you're saying. The world does need to be changed, but the way I will go about doing it, because obviously I would win, will be different."

"Egomaniac." Yoh muttered, shaking his head.

"How will it be different?" Faust asked. Hao shrugged.

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure Yoh will help me figure it out." Hao replied. He wrapped his arms around Yoh, pulling him close. He felt content, like he'd been on a long journey and finally gotten home. In a way that was exactly what had happened. "I'm not too concerned about it, I have all I need right here."

**THE END!**

Wolf: That was a very sappy ending, now wasn't it? I'll have a new story up for you guys soon, I promise!


End file.
